


Grace Us Happily

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: ADAM COMES BACK, Abuse, And in love, Character Death, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, GUYS, Gore, Graphic Sexual Content, Grief, Humour, I make things up, M/M, Male Pregnancy, More tags will be added as I go on, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Relationship Issues, Roblivion, Sex, Struggle, and i'm writing it, andy comes back, but they are so happy, i can't handle this, i don't have much empathy, incorrect biology, it's disgusting, liv is fantastic, ngl i enjoyed the character death, omg, roblivon, science what science?, there is so much fluff, weird how often those two tags come together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: "Maybe he thinks you're up the duff." Both of the men chuckled and faced the doctor who turned around slowly. Robert felt like there was a strange atmosphere in the room and Aaron frowned still smiling. "You what?" The doctor laughed nervously.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty, Aaron Dingle & Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Aaron Dingle & Robert Sugden & Seb White, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Liv Flaherty & Robert Sugden, Robert Sugden & Victoria Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Comments: 29
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My batshit quarantined brain is doing well. So this is what I imagine happened when Robert collapsed during the whole 'Rebecca is not dead' storyline. (When she is kidnapped by that deranged nephew of hers)
> 
> Few things people should know.
> 
> 1) I am not an Emmerdale fan. I will make up shit that will divert from canon big time to suit my needs.
> 
> 2) My medical field of expertise sucks and I work for a gynaecologist so the irony is not lost on me.
> 
> 3) I will be taking liberties with the real life. However I will take as much from real life as is possible.
> 
> 4) I am genuinely scared of what my brain has come up with for this fic. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> 5) This fic will be updated WEEKLY. Do not let me update beforehand. I need some restirctions. 
> 
> 6) All mistakes are my own. Don't have a beta reader and I rarely proof read.

Robert opened his eyes slowly. He was on the floor. He heard Aaron talking to someone and Liv was hovering next to him on the floor. She noticed as he tried to get up and pushed him back down.

"Stay down." She said softly. Aaron ended his phone call and came to the other side of him.

"Right, the ambulance is coming."

"What ambulance? I don't need an ambulance, Aaron." Robert protested. Aaron pushed him to turn on his left side.

"You collapsed, Robert. We'll let the experts tell you what you need. Now just lie on your side until they get here." Robert sighed and let him move him.

"Okay, boss." He smiled tto himself. He liked Aaron being in charge. "But I'm probably just a little dehydrated." Liv huffed annoyed.

"You're a little something." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed a pillow off the couch and put it under his head. "Don't be going on about yourself. You proper scared us." He felt Aaron's hand on the lower of his back and saw Liv nodding at him. The two had one of their secret sibling conversations where they just needed eye contact. Robert closed his eyes and let the touch of Aaron's hand soothe him until the ambulance got to the Mill.

\------------

He was patient up until a point. He agreed to some bloods be taken, he let the doctor shine a blinding little light at him, he coughed when asked and took deep breaths. Even lifted up his shirt for the icy stethoscope with Aaron hovering around nervously. But then the doctor asked for a wheelchair and to take Robert to an ultrasound room.

"I can walk just fine." Robert spat at the lad who looked like he hadn't slept for twelve hours. The young doctor just smiled pleasantly and told them to follow him. Aaron and Robert exchanged looks. Robert was sick of the hospital but Aaron pushed him lightly after the doctor and he gave up. The gel was cold as hell. Robert actually yelped for a second and Aaron hid his chuckle. "S'not funny, mate. I feel ridiculous. Why do I have to have a scan anyways?" The doctor didn't reply as he was busy looking at the ultrasound machine. Aaron hit Robert's shoulder lightly grinning.

"Maybe he thinks you're up the duff." Both of the men chuckled and faced the doctor who turned around slowly. Robert felt like there was a strange atmosphere in the room and Aaron frowned still smiling. "You what?" The doctor laughed nervously.

"You see gentlemen." He pointed to the screen where there was a weird bean shaped dot. "I didn't want to break the news to you like this but...Mr Sugden, meet your baby." He beamed at Robert and Aaron who burst out laughing.

"Right."

"Good one, mate."

"A baby." Robert shook his head laughing and reached for the wipes to clean up his stomach.He faced Aaron. "D'you do this?" Aaron raised his arms.

"Why would I do such a dumb prank? This had to be Liv or me mum." Both of the men laughed again.

They only stopped when they realised the young doctor was standing silently at the machine, just smiling at them. Aaron grabbed Robert's hand as the other man gulped. Their reality shifting askew within moments. It wasn't possible. The doctor pressed a few buttons and two copies of the scan printed out. He passed them to the blond man who took them without fully understanding what is happening. The brunette shuffled closer and stared at the picture with his mouth wide open.

"Congratulations, Mr Sugden. You're pregnant."

\----------------

Pregnant.

Robert was pregnant.

Him and Aaron were sitting frozen in a consultation room when the doctor came back in. He brought a few leaflets with him and put them on the desk. Aaron was nodding absentmindedly not taking anything in but Robert just stared at the medical professional. There had to be some mistake.

"I'm a man." He said confidently. The doctor stopped speaking, focusing his amused looked at the blond. "I cannot get pregnant. I don't have the right reproductive system. You cocked something up." Aaron put his hand out to calm Robert down and simply to get a grasp on something real. The doctor smiled again. Robert wanted to punch him for finding this situation funny.

"You are a man, that is correct. Whilst a female womb is the most conventional and biologically easiest way to produce a child, that does not mean that men are exempt. It's quite recent however in the past twenty years we have discovered that men have what we call a 'gestation gene'. It sometimes is active, sometimes not." The doctor kept on explaining. "This gene enables a little pouch to grow inside your abdomen, the pouch can become a womb when it is fertillised. Which in your case has happened." He finished the explanation to the two men who just stared back at him. "It's not that uncommon for men to get pregnant. It's just not often spoken about out loud." He pointed to the leaflets. "There's some more information on there for you. But what is the most important thing to know is how to proceed. If you wish to proceed with the pregnancy, then your body will adpat and at the end of the pregnancy we will preform a cesearean section to get the baby out. If you wish to terminate..." Robert felt his body come alive with rage at the thought. "...there is a procedure which is done under general anesthesia. We would go in through the abdomen to extricate the featus." Robert stood up so quickly that his chair fell over. Aaropn quickly standing up next to him, ready to follow whatever Robert was planning.

"You're mental. Alright? I'm going to call my solicitor and get you barred." He hissed at the doctor who nodded.

"Feel free to. That's my card." He passed a card to Aaron who took it with shaking hands. "This is not the first time I had that kind of a reaction." He told them. Robert stormed out of the room. Aaron hesitated for a second, glanced at the doctor, grabbed the leaflets and ran after the blond man. The doctor leaned back in his chair. "That was fun." He commented to himself.

\-------------

They had to get a cab back from the hospital. Both of them completely silent and consumed by their own thoughts. Aaron pulled out his phone and dared to look up male pregnancy. There was a lot of fanfiction and fanart about two male characters who were pregnant. So much that Aaron cringed inwardly as he tried to look for something concrete that would tell him whether or not this situation was real.

He shot a look at Robert who was staring out the window with his jaw clenched.

Aaron typed in 'active gestation gene' into the browser and felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. Thousands of articles and confirmed cases about male pregnancies. Some truly awful stories but most successful with happy and surprising endings. Plenty of men on there sharing their experiences of what happened. He even noticed a small business that set itself up to test whether or not someone had the gene.

Aaron clicked on an article titled 'AGG and why haven't we hear about it before?'. The article was long winded and he got so lost in it that Robert had to nudge him when they got back to the Mill. He put his phone away ashamed as Robert paid the cabbie. He knew that Robert was not believing that this could be their new reality.

Liv was waiting for them on the couch. She muted the telly as soon as she saw them.

"And? What happened?" She asked sincrely. Robert shook his head and went into the kitchen. "The kettle's just been on." She told him and he patted her arm in thanks. She turned back to Aaron who was standing in the doorway uncomfortable. He glanced at Robert who was making himself tea and figured that it wouldn't hurt to tell someone else about it. "Aaron. What did the doctor say?" Liv asked her brother quietly, feeling scared. Robert glared at Aaron who shrugged and grinned. He pulled out the sonogram picture.

"You're gonna be an auntie. Robert's pregnant." Liv's jaw dropped. She looked at Robert who grimaced back at her.

"What the fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments! Made me super happy! So here we go! The next chapter! See you next weekend! Stay safe everyone!

The flat was silent until wails of Seb White filled it out. Robert groaned from his place on the floor. He's been sick for the past half an hour. Chalking it up to some bad pasta he ate. Aaron chalking it up to Robert being 'with child'. He still didn't believe it and he had more important things to worry about like finding Rebecca. His son wanted his mother and Robert was willing to do anything to help him. Except for that particular moment because that would require leaving the comfort of his bathroom and he wasn't willing to risk throwing up randomly around the place.

They had some nice stuff.

"I got it." Aaron passed him by. Liv came into the hallway yawning but holding Seb.

"Too late. The little monster loves me." She said smugly as Seb did stop crying. In fact, the little boy was clutching onto her shirt like he never wanted to let her go. "Are you two decent?" She asked Aaron. Robert would have replied with a smart and hilarious comment if he didn't have to puke at that moment. Aaron scrunched up his face at his sister.

"Morning sickness."

"I'm not pregnant!" Robert managed to yell. The two siblings smirked at each other knowing better. "I can't be pregnant! It is physically impossible for a man to be...Jesus Christ." Robert threw up again. "How is there anything left?" Aaron and Liv chuckled silently as he was groaning in the bathroom.

He was supposed to be tracking Rebecca down. She was out there and he wasn't even trying.

Aaron came into the bathroom with a glass of water.

"Here. You need to drink more water." Robert took the glass grateful but didn't respond until the whole content was gone.

"You're enjoying this." Aaron grinned. "Stop being such a wanker."

"Robert, why can't you even consider that it's true?" The blond man let his head rest on the toilet seat. "Would it be so terrible if it turned out that you're actually pregnant?" Robert's mind flashed a quick image of his father. Even if the pregnancy was a real possibility, Robert did not want any part of it. Aaron sighed and kissed his forehead. "I know you're worried about Rebecca. But you need to take care of yourself and not push too much. And maybe you are pregnant, maybe you're not. But self care is not something you can cut corners at." He run his hand through Robert's deflated hair and left Robert to his own thoughts.

\------------

Chas grinned as Aaron came into the pub with the buggy and Liv in tow. 

"There's the baby." She came around the bar and looked at little Seb. "Hiya. Nana Chas needs to see a happy baby today." She patted her own bump. "This one is acting up so much today." Aaron let his mother take charge of the little boy and pulled himself a pint. His mind all over the place. Of course that did not go unnoticed by Chas. "What's the matter love?" She asked as she took Seb out of the pram. Aaron didn't reply straight away.

"Robert hasn't been feeling great." His sister added to the conversation observing little Seb as he played with Chas' necklace.

"Liv!" He shouted but the teenager just shrugged her shoulders.

"You try keeping things from her." Chas turned to her son with a confused look on her face. 

"S'nothing." Aaron mumbled from his drink. "He just...fell down a few days back. That's all." His mother's eyes bore into him. Charity came from the back arguing with Ross over something and kicked Aaron out from behind the bar. 

"Fell down?" Chas asked loudly turning a few heads her way. "As in collapsed?" Charity held out her finger to shush Ross.

"What's this?" 

"Nothing. Mum just leave it, yeah?" He said to dissolve the situation and not get anymore people involved. Liv spotted Gabby and made her way over ignoring her brother's glare over landing him in this mess. Chas nodded to the back and he begrudgingly followed her. She put Seb back in the buggy as Aaron closed the door. "It's seriously nothing. Liv's just blowing this out of proportion."

"Aaron." Chas snapped. "If you don't tell me what's going on, then I swear..."

"Alright!" He conceded. "But you cannot tell anyone. Robert will do me in."

"Oh just spit it out, would ya?!" She yelled impatiently.

"Robert's pregnant." Chas' eyes turned into saucers. "He doesn't believe it though." A giggle fell out of his mother. 

And then a full cackle. A cackle that Seb joined and Aaron just hung his head for. He didn't find this funny at all.

Victoria ran into the living room scared. 

"What's the matter? You're scaring off the locals." Chas was holding onto the closest chair still laughing. 

"Robert's pregnant." She chocked out in between cackles. Vic's head spin around as Aaron tried to shush his mother.

"What? How? Oh my God! Aaron that's amazing! I've gotta ring him!" She ran out of the room. Aaron glared at Chas who was finally starting to calm down.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. But the picture of Robert Sugden going through the blessing of pregnancy is something everyone in the village is going to enjoy." 

And well.....

Even Aaron couldn't argue with that.

\----

Robert spent the entire day on the bathroom floor. And the next day. And the next. And it ended up being an entire week of him puking his guts out. He made himself a little cot from a spare blanket and he took one of the pillows of the bed. 

Aaron strained keeping quiet at that because it was his favourite pillow. 

Robert even managed to get some work done on his laptop. It was pretty impressive how much he could do whilst metaphorically chained to the porcelain bowl. 

He was still adamant about one thing. 

"I'm not pregnant!" He yelled at Vic who came over with some Ritz. She backed away slowly dropping the crackers onto the floor. Aaron was in the living room watching the telly as he overheard his husband yell. He rolled his eyes at the dramatics.

The one good thing about Robert being bathroom bound was that Aaron had started planning for the new baby without any of the older man's terrible ideas or judgements involved. He framed the sonogram picture and put it over the fireplace. He started looking for new cribs before deciding that they could use Seb's. He even made a savings pot in his Monzo account just for diapers.

He was really excited to have another addition to the family. Nothing could destroy that, not even the shadow of missing Rebecca because that way they had Seb all to themselves. It wasn't something he was proud of and didn't want to admit it to Robert but he felt relieved that there wasn't anyone in the picture he had to give the little boy to. That Seb was theirs. 

"You better grow up, Robert!" Vic shouted back and came downstairs nearly tripping. "And these stairs are a bloody safety hazard!" She turned to Aaron. "How can my brother be such an idiot?" She sat on the chair. Aaron smiled to himself as he heard swearing up the stairs followed by more vomiting sounds. Vic looked up worried. "Maybe you should take him to the hospital? Is it normal to be throwing up so much?"

"I tried, Vic. He doesn't want me near him. I even rang the ambulance to come by but he refused to go and they gave up." Aaron shrugged and looked at the sonogram picture

"I just don't understand why he's not happy about it. And why he won't let me tell Diane. She'd be thrilled. Even dad would be thrilled if he was still here." Aaron stilled and tried to keep himself calm. Vic didn't know the dark side of Jack Sugden that Robert experienced. She still thought of him as a great dad. 

"Maybe best not to bring him up." Aaron gave Vic a tight smile. "And it's big. His life is completely changed. It'll take some time for him to adjust." He switched the channel to something else, not paying much attention to the telly. 

"Why are you so alright about this, anyways?" Vic asked. Aaron shrugged. He thought about how weird it was that his partner, his husband, his Robert was pregnant. It never occurred to him that men could get pregnant. But for some reason, it didnt scare him. He even ordered the test kit to see if he had the gene because if there was a possibility, then he wanted to take it. Although with the amount of unprotected sex they had with Robert topping, Aaron felt that it was very unlikely. He smiled at Vic who was still expecting an answer. 

"Because no matter what this is, me and Robert will get through it." At that moment Robert made his way downstairs covered in the blanket even though it was a summery June outside. Aaron smiled as Robert dropped next to him and Vic tried to hide her smug grin. "Alright, recluse?" Robert sighed. 

"Do you really mean that? That we'll get through it?" 

"Of course." There was no doubt in Aaron's mind.

"Okay. Because I'm not going to be okay with this. If this situation is what it is..." Robert grabbed and squeezed Aaron's hand. "...then you're going to have to take on a whole load of aggro from me." Aaron smiled and kissed Robert's cheek. 

"Nothing I'm not used to." Robert chuckled and groaned grabbing onto his still toned stomach. Aaron sat up alert. "What's the matter?"

"Bloody cramps. I'm not even eating anything." 

"Maybe, and don't bite my head off, but maybe if you go to the hospital take can give you some anti nausea meds?" Vic suggested in her smug, younger sibling know-it-all way. Robert glared but turned to Aaron. 

"Can you drive?" Aaron grabbed his car keys and ushered Robert out the door. Vic clapped her hands in victory. 

"If they do another scan, I want a picture!" She yelled after the two men.

\-----

Robert was really well behaved during the visit. He noticed a few of the nurses staring at him and whispering amongst each other. 

Usually he didn't mind people staring at him because he knew he was a gorgeous sculpture created by David himself but this was different. He felt like a freak. An outsider. The only thing that was stopping him from screaming at them all to find some other weird thing to focus on was Aaron.

Beautiful, often grumpy Aaron with icy blue eyes, nudging his knee into Robert's and fingers drumming out to Take That's Shine coming from the terrible radio near the reception desk. Robert had to stop himself from making a comment about Aaron's taste in music as revenge on the latter always making fun of him. 

Because without Aaron, Robert would have lost his sanity. Answering questions about his mood swings, about his eating habits, about their sex life and then being asked to go in for another ultrasound scan with the stupid cold gel and a doctor who smiled a bit too much when pointed to the spot. 

"You're about just over six weeks along." She told them and they both froze thinking back to the very special night when Jimmy 'hired' Robert back in the business. Scheming together was something that they have become very fond of and Robert couldn't help himself as Aaron said that they might give Joe get what's his. He leaned forward, kissed his husband and told Aaron to fuck him. 

Both of them grinned as they remembered that night.

"So I guess you know the exact date then." The doctor commented. The little bean didnt make much of an impact on Robert but Aaron was smiling so much that his face was a permanent red. Robert couldn't help but find the brunette beautiful and sexy because of that. They got enough copies for their home, Vic and possibly even Chas. Aaron did not hide his mother's reaction to the pregnancy from Robert. 

Finally Robert got some medication to balance off the nausea. The doctor said it was a bit unusual for him to be so sick so early in the pregnancy but nothing to worry about it. Robert didn't want to admit it but that did make him feel a little bit lighter. She also told him that he would start showing soon and that was the moment Robert started to mope. 

He moped in the pharmacy as Aaron got the prescription filled. He moped on the way through the parking lot. He even moped during the drive back home. It wasn't until Aaron took the keys out of the ignition that he realised they were parked somewhere. Somewhere that wasn't home but that looked eerily like their lay-by. 

"Right, out of the car." Aaron ordered and left the car himself. Robert, temporarily stunned, let his eyes roam over his husband's arse before getting out. It wasn't their lay-by but it was still nice. "Are you going to talk to me now or what?" 

"What am I supposed to say?" Robert shrugged and sat on the hood of the car. 

"I don't know, Robert. I'm just trying to figure out what's going inside your brain because I don't know what to do. I don't know how to act. It's not like I ever prepared for anything like this."

"Oh and I did? What, because I'm bisexual that means I'm just another version of a woman and should get knocked up like one?!" Robert spat out. Aaron took a step back.

"If you were a woman, we would be having a different difficult conversation." Robert scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Your comedic timing is perfect as usual, Aaron." He sighed. The brunette came to stand in front of him and put his hands on Robert's shoulders. He didn't say anything, just stood there waiting for Robert to talk whatever it was out. "I'm..." Robert took a deep breath and focused on the other man's hands. He reached with his left to hold onto Aaron's waist and pulled him in closer in between his legs. "This is an impossible situation. I'm still worried about Seb and about Rebecca. Growing up without his mum? It hurts to even think about it. But... I'm also going mental over this... Nothing in my life has ever prepared me for something like this. Nothing." Aaron nodded, understanding written all over his face. "And I keep on seeing my dad's face. When he caught me with... This would be just another disappointment for him. His poof of a son also pregnant. If he were still around, I wouldn't put it past him to have me knocked about until this..." Robert looked down at his stomach. "This baby of ours.... Was gone." He finished quietly. 

"But he's not here." Aaron said timidly. "He maybe in your head but he's not in our life. And yeah, this is strange and dead scary but..." He kissed Robert softly. The blond's green eyes met his own. "You're not a disappointment. Robert, you are so special. I managed to get you pregnant, that's how special you are." Both of them chuckled. "I don't want you to feel like you are any less of a man because of this or because your dad couldn't accept your sexuality. You're my husband and you're gonna carry our baby. That's nothing short of amazing, Rob. As for Rebecca, we can't do much more than let the police handle it. And I don't want you to exhaust yourself over trying to do something that may not have an impact. It's okay to be happy. You told me that once." Robert smiled and pulled Aaron closer to him.

"I don't deserve you." He murmured as he pressed his lips against the other man's. Aaron let his hands travel to the back of Robert's head, curling fingers into the short blond hair. 

"Mmmm.... Maybe not. But I'm enjoying myself." Aaron told him and started to unbutton Robert's shirt. Unfortunately, a quad bike passed them by with a honking car behind it. The two men pulled apart annoyed at being interrupted and glared after the vehicles. Aaron raised his eyebrows at Robert. "Liv's staying over at Gabby's tonight and Seb is with Vic." Robert grinned at his husband. Needless to say, they got back to the Mill fairly quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: dominikadecember


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I couldn't help it. Here you go. 
> 
> Smut warning. [ALSO TW WARNING FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AT END NOTES]
> 
> I'm nearly finished writing this fic and it is so fucking fluffy. I can't get over it. Next chapter should be up over the weekend. Enjoy these two beautiful morons in love!

Aaron couldn't help but notice that a bump was starting to show. He bought a calendar from David's and put down all the details in preparation for the baby. They were just about to hit the nine week mark in the pregnancy and finally the older's man body was starting to look a little tubby. 

Robert still wasn't ecstatic over the situation he was in but he started to acknowledge the idea of him carrying a child. Aaron tried not to be obvious in case it would piss the other man off but he made sure to observe his husband as much as possible. He paid attention to what Robert was eating and how long Robert spent on the computer and if Robert was drinking enough water and recently, how well did Robert's shirts fit. It turns out that Aaron was finding Robert even more attractive every time he saw the buttons of Robert's shirts straining over the bump. The idea that Robert was carrying something that was just theirs made him quite often stop for a second and think about taking a cold shower. 

He was facing this conundrum when he woke up to see Robert sleeping soundly through his alarm, drooling and a hand on his bump. On their bump. Aaron bit back a grin as his eyes roamed over the other man's body. Aside from the bump, Robert was still in great shape with his muscles and his skin a light shimmer like he was sunkissed and his hair brighter than ever from the sun. Aaron was sometimes envious of how good the sun made Robert looked when he just turned bright red. What comforted him was that he got to touch that body very often. 

Like now. He couldn't help himself and pushed the blanket off the bed. Whilst Aaron usually opted for his briefs and a shirt, Robert liked to sleep in his silk boxers that he specially ordered from somewhere in Italy. He got mocked for that many times but as Aaron was pulling them down to get at Robert's cock, he agreed that it was a good purchase. 

Robert was already half hard in his slumber and Aaron grinned at how horny his husband was. Their sexual appetite fitting each other quite nicely. He slowly started stroking Robert and placed his mouth on the pink tip. Robert moaned in his sleep and bucked his hips slightly as Aaron's tongue rolled around the head. The younger man hummed softly as Robert's cocked popped from his mouth, Aaron's saliva all over him. He loves the taste of Robert. 

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up." Robert murmured as Aaron started to increase speed on his strokes. Their eyes met and Aaron grinned at his husband. Blue and green intertwined in a mischievious moment. "Morning." Robert smiled and placed his thumb on Aaron's jaw. 

"Morning, Mr Dingle." Aaron put his mouth back on Robert not breaking their eye contact and swallowed as much of the older man's cock as he could without gagging. Robert watched mesmerised and it wasn't long until he felt a familiar sensation building up inside him. Aaron touched himself as he saw his husband's face getting close. He loved seeing Robert come. The green eyes widened slightly and his lips parted into an 'O' shape with his hands fisting the sheets and a beautiful noise coming out of the back of his throat. Aaron lived for that noise. 

Robert ran his fingers through Aaron's hair as he watched his husband lazily suck him off whilst cupping himself through the briefs. Aaron felt himself getting close and soon he came inside his underwear. He shuddered and froze on Robert's cock as his body was overloaded with pleasure whilst the blond man came inside his mouth a second later. He pulled off with a messy pop and crawled to his husband who pushed him onto his back and kissed Aaron. The two men spent a few minutes like that with each other before Robert pulled away hovering above Aaron. 

"I didn't mind that." He murmered bumping his nose against the brunette's. "What brough it on?"

"Just felt like it." Aaron shrugged with a grin. "Didn't think you'd complain considering how much you always complain about us not being properly alone." Robert chuckled. "Besides, you alarm was banging on and you weren't waking up."

"Hmmm..." Robert ran his hands over Aaron's muscled shoulder and kissed his collar bone. "I think I'll sleep through all of my alarms if that's how you're planning to wake me up from now on." Aaron hit Robert's shoulder lightly. 

"Oi, get off. I'm mingin. Need to go shower." 

"How about we shower together?" Robert suggested with a mischievious grin. "Continue this wake up call?" Aaron debated for a second before nodding and pushing Robert off. The blond man following him into the bathroom giddly. 

\-----

Robert wanted to something nice for Aaron for a while since they got back together and the pregnancy only encouraged that urge. His sister and Liv have been treating him like he was about to break at any moment but he wasn't. He had accepted that there was a featus growing inside of him. A featus made from his and Aaron's DNA. But he did not sign up for the constant nausea, constant stares and his clothes constantly shrinking. He was convinced that Aaron or Liv were doing something to his button downs in the wash. 

Nevertheless, Aaron didn't treat him like a porcelain doll. Aaron went about as if they were normal just with an increase in his libido. 

So Robert wanted to do something nice for the other man. He mentioned something to Vic but she started going on about a grand romantic gesture and for some reason that did not feel right. Liv suggested that he gets them a dog but he shot that idea down because with Seb and another baby on the way, the Mill was becoming pretty crowded and Robert didn't want to clean up after it. Dealing with his son's shit was plenty without adding a puppy into the mix. 

He even considered asking Chas for advice but her and Paddy have been focusing on their own pregnancy and Robert wasn't sure that he actually wanted Chas' opinion because she cracked up every time he walked into the room. Aaron could make him feel normal whereas his mother made him feel like an outsider and a freak with just a look. The cackling was like a thousand little punches to his gut. 

It was only when he was looking at their wedding photo from the couch one night after dinner that he realised there was something only he would be able to pull off. Liv was making comments about every single show on the telly as she flipped through the channels but he was not paying attention to her at all. No, he did what he could do best.

Robert Sugden was scheming. 

To make his husband happy of course. 

\--------

They were sitting in the Woolpack together with Seb holding onto Aaron for dear life. He made funny faces at his son who giggled happily as Robert helped Liv revise for her maths exams. It was a perfect scene. Even Chas and Charity couldn't help but smile as they looked them over from the bar. And then Ross Barton came in in all his glory bragging about him and Finn finding a new means of making money to Charity. As per usual, he lost the verbal sparring match with her and spied the next person he could make miserable in the pub. 

Aaron tensed as Ross' eyes settled on Robert who was paying attention to Liv's work and nothing else. Even little Seb stopped his bubble babbling as Ross came over.

"Look at you two being domestic." Robert and Liv looked up at Ross but Liv just rolled her eyes and went back to her work. "Careful there, mate. Starting to look a little pudgy." Ross grinned at Robert. 

"I'm pregnant, you brainless git." Aaron stifled his grin at how proudly Robert spoke. The pub went quiet. Every single patron heard Robert Sugden proclaim that he was with child. Aaron could see Robert start to squirm under all the silence. 

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Ross spat, his hand nearly knocking Aaron's pint. "Blokes can't get pregnant." 

"Shows how well educated you are, mate." Aaron passed Seb over to Robert and stepped into Ross' personal space. "And don't worry. You're not the baby daddy." Ross' face scrunched up in disgust.

"Like I'd ever want to be a part of this freak show." 

"Right, you're barred." Chas pointed to the door. "If you can't be civil about my future grandchild, you need to get off." She came around the bar and shoved him with her bump. Ross scoffed and looked at anyone to help him but it seemed no one was in a giving mood so he stormed off in a huff. Conversations slowly resumed as Chas gave everyone a once over. She put her hand on Robert's shoulder. "You alright, love?" He nodded stunned and watched as she walked back to behind the bar. Aaron sat back down and reached for Seb. 

"This is the first time she's not taken the mick out of me." Robert whispered as he passed the little boy over. Aaron glanced at his mother who was fussing over Charity helping herself to a bottle of wine. 

"Maybe miracles do happen." He whispered back. "And now the entire village knows. Hope you're alright with that." Liv interjected before Robert had a chance to respond.

"He'll have to be. And if anyone gives you a hard time, I'll just drug them." She smiled at her brother who sighed at her terrible and not funny joke.

"Aw, thanks Liv." Robert patted his stomach. "We appreciate that."

"No probs. Now can we focus on me for a while?" She said annoyed. Robert and Aaron exchanged quick smirks as the teenager told Robert to check over her work.

Aaron couldn't help it. He was happy. He had a family with the man he loved and that was all he needed. The best part was that he knew, it could only get better from there. 

\-------

The police were at their door. Robert was pissed.

He was seconds away from convincing Aaron that they could spend some time together in bed whilst Seb napped and Liv was downstairs. He had the younger man's waist in his hands and they were flirting crazily. Aaron biting his lower lip as Robert starting dropping filthy words in between the kisses to his neck. 

Robert felt like his body was out of control. At nearly twelve weeks the hormones constantly driving him either touch deprived or wanting to claw everyone's hands off. Thankfully no one was touching his bump. He was worried about it for a while when he noticed how often people did it with Chas but no one seemed to want to get close to him except for Aaron. And he wanted to take advantage of that as much as possible.

But then Liv yelled for them to come down and they had to put their boners aside. The moment he saw the uniforms, he knew. 

It was Rebecca. 

They found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent warning! 
> 
> Aaron wakes Robert up with a blowjob
> 
> Whilst I don't condone sleep sex, I do believe that either Robert or Aaron would be fine with those kind of wake up calls due to the evidenced horniness on the show. 
> 
> tumblr: dominikadecember


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments! They make me smile and make me feel like this story is worth something, you know? I hope all of you are staying safe!
> 
> This chapter has some death, some grief, and some beautiful moments too.
> 
> Unbeta'd ofc.

"Mr Sugden. Do you understand what we're saying?" DC Stewart asked. 

Robert was holding onto Seb for dear life. Aaron and Liv close around him. Rebecca was dead. Lachlan killed her and then himself. 

There was even a confession he left behind. From sexually assaulting Alicia, shooting Lawrence to killing Gerry and his own family. He heard Liv holding back her tears at Gerry's name. Aaron wasn't saying anything. Just had his hand on Robert's thigh. Seb was babbling to himself quietly. 

But Robert was not there. His mind took him back to when he found out Sarah Sugden had died. When all sense of love and security was pulled out from under him.

"I don't understand. She can't be dead." He said feeling Seb's little body in his arms. "She wouldn't do that. Rebecca loves Seb, she wouldn't just leave him." DC Stewart exchanged a look with her colleague who was standing by the fireplace and let her take the lead. "That little creep is messing you around. He's probably got her drugged up somewhere." Aaron squeezed his leg slightly to get his attention. 

"Robert. They found their bodies." He said quietly keeping eye contact. "They're gone." Robert shook his head and got up. 

"She's not left him. You're wrong." He left up the stairs with Seb feeling everyone's eyes on him. Aaron and Liv's concerned gaze. He took Seb to his and Aaron's bedroom and started playing with some blocks Seb had in the room ignoring the quiet voices from downstairs. 

Aaron turned back to the police officers. 

"He's..." He tried to say something but he couldn't find the right words. DC Stewart nodded.

"We do have some other news. In light of this new evidence, the courts are disregarding all of Andy Sugden's charges including him absconding. He's free to return home." She said pointedly. "Maybe someone could let him know." Aaron glanced at the ceiling. 

"What about the money?" Liv interjected. He hit her knee from where she was sitting on the arm of the couch but she shrugged, tears still in her eyes. "What? That family was loaded. Seb inherits everything, right?" She asked the police officer. 

"That is something that the solicitors will discuss with Mr Sugden." DC Stewart replied. "We're going to let you go. But if there is anything else, please don't hesitate to get in touch. Alternatively we will be in touch with Mr Sugden if we have any other queries." Aaron stood up as she did and walked them to the door. DC Stewart turned back around. "I do hope that... Mr Sugden will be able to deal with this."

"Thank you." Aaron muttered. She pressed her lips into a tight smile and left with her partner. He closed the door quietly and turned to Liv who was staring at her hands. He went over and hugged her as she cried over Gerry. 

\-------

When Aaron finally got enough courage to go up to their room, he found Seb sleeping on their bed and Robert standing by the window. He came next to him and put a hand on the blond man's lower back. Robert's facial expression was of pure devastation and Aaron wanted to reach out and touch it, to smooth out the lines of pain on Robert's forehead, to wipe away the bags underneath Robert's eyes. 

"I knew." Robert whispered, his voice hoarse. "Somehow I knew she wasn't coming back." Seb stirred a little in his sleep mumbling softly. "After everything, she would never have just left him. I knew that something was wrong and I just let that stupid messed up kid play me." He spat angrily. "Believing she went off somehwere on holiday." Aaron tugged at Robert's sleeve. 

"You weren't to know, Rob. None of us were." 

"I should have. I'm just as scum as he is." They stayed quiet for a few seconds as Robert controlled his breath. "What if this is what turns Seb? Losing his mum. What if he turns out like me?" He patted his bump. "What if they both do?" He looked at Aaron with anguish all over his face. "I destroy everything I love. What if I pass that onto our kids?" He asked scared. Aaron brought their foreheads together and kissed Robert's mouth lightly tasting the salt from Robert's dried tears. 

"Robert, you have no idea how good of a person you are." Aaron whispered. Robert tried to pull away and scoff but the younger man held onto the back of his neck firmly. "I'm serious. Stop hurting my husband." Robert managed a small smile at Aaron's words. "Whatever happens as long as we're together, it will work out." He kissed Robert again and put his arms around him. Robert buried his head in the nape of Aaron's neck feeling safe and loved. The two stood there, holding each other up until dawn.

\------

Rebecca had a funeral. Robert asked for it so that Seb could go and visit her when he wanted to. A lot of people came to pay their respects. Ross even looked like he was broken. Lachlan was creamated. He wanted to throw the ashes into the bin but Belle pleaded with him if she could take them. 

She said even though he was a monster, she loved him at one point. 

As much as he hated the sick bastard, he couldn't deny her saying goodbye. Aaron said that it was the right thing to do. 

Throughout the entire ordeal, Aaron was by his side. Never getting cross when Robert snapped at him, just being patient. His jealousy over Rebecca and Robert's relationship fully subsided and only grief for Seb's mother remaining. The older man couldn't have gotten through it without his husband. 

Liv was dealing with her own grief and quite often it was just the two of them sitting in silence in the living room. They both lost dear friends. It was strange but they bonded over that. Robert even let Liv touch his bump a few times. She shrieked when she felt the baby move slightly.

"Is it alright in there?" She asked fascinated. "What if the little leech is trying to claw itself out?" She started to call the baby affectionatly a leech. Only she knew the reason for it and the two expecting dads didn't mind as long as she didn't complain about all the food Robert was inhaling. It has become a sensitive subject around the Mill. 

"Thanks for that, Liv. Now I'm gonna have nightmares." She cackled in a very Chas like fashion. 

Despite everything, things were good between them. Liv was excited about the new baby and adored Seb. She was also studying hard with Doug, Gabby and Jake to make up for the time lost when she was out of school which was a refreshing change.

Robert even managed to get in touch with his brother. Andy has occasionally messaged Vic and Diane, the only reason Robert knew that was because neither one was good at hiding things like that. So he swiped Diane's phone one night and sent the number over to himself. 

Andy wasn't pleased to hear from him but the idea that he could come back to the village and see his children was something he couldn't stay away from. Robert could practically hear him driving at warp speed. They may have been a horrible dysfunctional family but they were still family and Robert looked forward to the baby meeting his uncle.

\------

Aaron was going to propose. He had it all planned out. He was going to drive him and Robert down to their lay-by under the pretense of a funfair and he was just going to ask.

"Awww, that's dead romantic." Liv told him when he said. But of course, nothing can go to plan when it involves them two. 

Firstly, Seb was being extremely fussy at being left with Chas and Paddy. From the moment he woke up, he kept on screeching over every single little thing whether the breakfast was too cold or he wanted a different toy than the one in his hands. Paddy managed to calm him down with funny faces. Aaron knew if anyone would be good with babies, it would be his dad. 

Secondly, Liv nearly spoiled the surprise by dragging the plan out of Aaron. He only had himself to blame though. He was too excited and she started asking and then wanted to know all the details and nearly said the word 'proposal' when Robert was in the room. Thankfully the other man was none the wiser.

And thirdly, Robert nearly fucked it all up. He didn't want to get out of bed and nearly dragged Aaron back with the sweet promises of riding each other. Then he proceeded to take his sweet time in the shower and spent ages on his hair. Then he was sulking because Paddy calmed down his son when he couldn't. Then he was moping because Ross Barton said Robert 'was starting to look like he had too many pints'. Aaron was at his wit's end but he took a deep breath and asked Robert to get into the car. 

The thing that broke him was Robert complaining about going to the funfair. Aaron actually had to physically stop himself from driving faster over how annoying his partner was being.

"It's not like I can go on anything. Pregnant people aren't allowed, are they?" Robert patted his bump softly. "There's a new pub I heard about. We should head there." 

"Right, because a pub is a much better place for someone who is pregnant." Aaron rolled his eyes. Luckily they were pulling up their lay-by or else Aaron might have throttled Robert. 

"What? And watching you stuff your face with candy loss should be the highlight of my day?" Robert huffed and noticed they were slowing down. "Is the car bollocking again? I told you to check that engine over on the regular. I was a mechanic too, Aaron." 

"Yeah, back in the middle ages." Aaron grinned and pulled over. Robert hit his shoulder playfully and got out of the car. Aaron took his eyes off the older man's arse and followed him to sit on the hood of the car. 

"It's nice out." Robert said, looking around. The sun was shining brightly shimmering with the green of the grass. Aaron couldn't help but notice that Robert looked even more beautiful in this setting, adding an extra sparkle to the green of his eyes. "What are we doing here?" Robert had a little smile that told Aaron he knew but wanted the brunette to say the words. The little smile that was just for Aaron. He tried not to get distracted but it was too easy. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Robert's, putting his hand on the back of the other man's neck pulling him forward slightly. Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth and moved himself closer to the brunette, their knees nudging together awkwardly. Aaron pulled away to catch his breath but Robert didn't stop, he just moved down to kissing Aaron's neck. 

"No, Rob." He managed out putting small pressure on Robert's shoulder to get his attention. The blond man came back up, putting a hand on Aaron's cheek and grinning. His green eyes meeting the gorgeous icy blue he was deeply in love with.

"Will you marry me?" They asked simultaneously.

"Jinx." Aaron laughed, Robert following his suit. "I wanted to ask you that the entire day."

"I know." Robert chuckled and kissed him again. "I figured I'd be a total prat about it though."

"Mission accomplished." They laughed again. "So what do you say?" 

"I say yes. You?" Aaron felt his face grinning even more which he didn't think was possible. 

"Yes, Robert. I will marry you and make an honest husband out of you yet." He leaned forward, putting his hands on Robert's thighs.

"Wouldn't count on it, you thug." The older man muttered, pulling onto Aaron's shirt and crashing their mouths together again, tasting the sweetness of his official fiancé. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up on tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you all so much for the kind words and the kudos! They make me so happy and I completely agree that killing off Rebecca would have been a great story line especially for her character but hey. If we can't get what we want from our fandoms, then we create what we want. 
> 
> Anyways! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!!!!! Genuinely, I can't remember the last time I had such a good time and this fic is bringing back my passion for writing so thank you to everyone who reads it! 
> 
> I'm having a great time here and there is so much teeth rotting fluff, y'all may think that the characters are being too OOC. Which is fine but I want them to be super happy and in love and ugh! I just love this fic for how ridiculous it is and this chapter is by far the most fun of all. 
> 
> Read on if you dare!

18 weeks pregnant. Robert sighed annoyed looking at his stomach. He tried to work out as much as possible at the gym but the stares he was receiving made it easier to just not go. So he tried his best to work out around the village without the gym equipment. Even went out on a run a few times with Aaron who slowed down to half his speed constantly looking over his shoulder. Robert did buy some weights to exercise his arms at least but they somehow disappeared after Liv saw him working out and was concerned about the little 'leech'.

Robert liked taking care of himself and was frustrated that he couldn't be in the best shape he enjoyed. He knew Aaron still found him extremely sexy and when they were in their private moment, he couldn't deny he was a fine specimen but on a general basis, he felt that he was starting to let himself go. 

He still got nice clothing, in fact he even found a tailor not far from the village who he would be comfortable with to resize his clothes during the pregnancy. He even made sure to have his nice toiletries delivered on biweekly basis and ordered Aaron to not comment. 

He was getting uncomfortable in his own skin though and the only thing that calmed him down was strangely, wearing one of Aaron's black hoodies. 

The first time he did it was when him, Aaron, Liv and Seb were sitting in the garden one September evening. They were discussing Liv going to college and how she should take it seriously when a chill ran over Robert's skin. It was still nice outside but autumn was fast approaching. Aaron's hoodie was on the table in between everyone so he grabbed it automatically without thinking and put it on. Robert didn't even realise what he did until he noticed the two siblings stopped talking and were staring at him. 

"What?" He zipped the hoodie up. The corner of Aaron's mouth was pulling up into a smirk and Liv had a smug look on her face. 

"You're wearing my hoodie." Aaron told him. Robert looked down at his arms to notice that he was indeed wearing Aaron's hoodie. It was warm and smelled like the younger man, appeasing Robert's senses. It also felt soft against his skin which was very surprising for Robert as he always thought his skin would scream in protest if he wasn't wearing cotton or silk button down shirts. 

He shrugged in response.

"I'm cold." 

And from then on, he just kept on picking them up and wearing them more and more often. It became a reflex of sorts, whenever he felt uncomfortable. 

Which has become more and more in the pregnancy. Robert has started to find that his bladder has become a toy for the baby. He's become extremely bloated and the thing that made him feel worse of all? He started to get stretch marks. 

Robert wasn't a stranger to scars but this was different. His usually blemish free skin was stretching out every single day and Robert was not particularly happy about that aspect of having a baby. 

He was waiting with Aaron for his second trimester scan at the hospital's obstetrician. He tried to ignore the stares he got from the expecting mothers in different stages but it was difficult. His mind was screaming different things at him that he imagined all these people to be saying. About what sort of freak of a man he was to get knocked up. 

Aaron must have sensed his discomfort because he lightly tapped his knee and gave him a small smile when Robert looked at him. He raised his eyebrows at the older man, blue eyes asking whether Robert was alright. He nodded returning a small smile on his own. Their non-verbal communications enough to calm him and his thoughts down. 

The gel was cold as per usual and the doctor was too cheerful about having a male pregnancy in her office. Robert was very close to losing it and throwing something at the woman. 

"So are we excited?" She asked him but her eyes focused on Aaron who was beaming with eagerness. Robert didn't miss the way she gave his fiance a once over when they came in. Professionalism in the NHS at its' best, he thought to himself as the woman placed the wand over his stomach. 

"Sure." Robert gruffed out glaring at her and grabbed Aaron's hand. She gave him a tight smile and turned to the screen. They were silent for a few moments as she examined him. 

"Everything looks great and on schedule. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Robert didn't particularly care either way. 

"Yeah, 'course." Aaron answered for them. The doctor pressed a button and the room filled up with a rapid thumping echoing noise. Aaron gasped with a grin on his face and his eyes shining brightly. He turned to look at Robert. 

Robert who was lost in the moment. 

When the doctor pressed the sound button, she also pressed a button to alter Robert's reality. 

He couldn't believe it. 

There was a heartbeat there. 

A strong heartbeat that was created by him and Aaron. 

A little being that belonged to them only. No one else. 

That they would love with everything they had. 

He felt Aaron's hand on his shoulder. But he couldn't focus on anything else but the echoing thump. 

That was their child. 

He chuckled slightly, wonder in his voice evident. 

His eyes watering slightly as he continued to listen to the wonderful sound of his and Aaron's baby. 

"They're doing very well, Mr Sugden." The doctor said quietly with her constant smile on her face. Aaron leaned forward and kissed Robert as the two were amazed by the sound. The kiss being awkward because of the massive smiles and the happy tears both of the men were exchanging. Only as Robert pulled away, Aaron frowned and Robert followed suit. 

"They?" He asked. The doctor looked at them both baffled. "What do you mean they?"

"Your babies." She spoke slowly. "You are aware you're having twins." She looked at their confused faces. "Right?" 

"What are you on? No one's told us this." Aaron interjected, his voice trembling with disbelief. Robert was just confused. 

"Since when was this..." He pointed to the bump. "...twins?" The doctor hummed and went to her computer. She typed a few things on the keyboard whilst Aaron and Robert exchanged confused and alarmed looks. She smiled apologetically. 

"It looks like you don't have a permanent obstetrician. You've simply been reffered for the scans by the hospital to whomever is available." 

"Yeah, what of it?" Aaron took up a defensive position. The doctor came back to the scan machine. 

"Well, this doesn't reflect well on our healthcare system but things do get lost sometimes. It seems from the notes that I am seeing on your file, we were aware of the two heartbeats back at eleven weeks. However as you don't have a set obstetrician who has been with you throughout the entire pregnancy, no one has told you this and anyone who did the following check-up simply thought that you knew about this as it was in your notes." She shrugged still looking apologetic. Aaron scoffed at that and Robert looked at the screen behind her. 

"Twins?" He asked quietly. The doctor nodded. "Do you...Do you know what they are?" He asked unsure. She sighed relieved and pointed to the two blobs that Robert was now able to make out as two little fetuses. 

"We can see from here that they are both female." She smiled at Robert. "You're carrying twin girls, Mr Sugden." He couldn't take his eyes off the screen. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat again?" He nodded and felt himself tear up once more. He laughed at Aaron who was still looking angrily at the doctor.

"Oh, come off it, you git." Robert commented. "What's one more kid compared to what we've been through?" Aaron rolled his eyes but nodded. 

"Yeah. What's one more kid?" He repeated getting a mischievious glint in his eye. "Maybe might even get a proper football team one day." Robert's smile fell off of his face immediately as his fiance beamed like the smart arse he was. 

\-------

"Twins?" Liv shook her head. "Bloody hell. When you two do something you really muck things up." Her, Vic, Diane, Chas and Paddy were over at the Mill for wedding prep. Robert and Aaron agreed that they wanted to make their marriage legal as soon as possible and of course that meant that their closest family would take over to make things easier. 

Robert grinned sheepishly. Ever since he heard the heartbeats, his entire point of view changed. He no longer gave a shit about people staring at him. He started to enjoy being treated like a delicate doll by his sister and stepmother. 

He cradled his bump more often, the same way that protective expectant mothers did, not caring who saw. He was more excited about buying stuff for the babies. He talked to Seb about being a big brother to his little sisters. He started to read up more on the gene and about the pregnancy. 

And Aaron could not stop himself from worshipping Robert at every chance they got. 

Aaron didn't hate public displays of affection but he always found that his and Robert's physical activities were best to be kept to the bedroom where he could enjoy it in a full experience. A kiss always left him wanting more and he hated having to restrain himself when they were out somewhere. 

But ever since Robert's attitude to the pregnancy changed, so did Aaron's towards the PDA. His mother had to tell them both off a few too many times for being disgusting and not exactly kid friendly at the Woolie. Aaron couldn't help it. He wanted to touch Robert all the time now. Including at this family meeting where Robert was resting his right hand on top of the bump and had his left on Aaron's shoulder. 

"Can you stop being gross?" Chas yelled at Aaron. "You two have always been bad but that was nowt compared to this." 

"What's that?" Diane asked from the kitchen. She was playing with Seb and only paying some attention to the conversation. Chas pointed at Aaron and Robert. 

"Them! They are constantly all over one another." She sighed frustrated. Her hormones making her more pleasant than usual the closer she was approching little Margarita's arrival. "I swear this is not normal." She told Paddy. "I'm so uncomfortable that even when the flippin' wind touches me, I'm ready to do one. But you two are just unnatural." A few weeks back that kind of comment would have made Robert upset but now he just shrugged and kissed the top of Aaron's head. 

"About the twins though." Vic interrupted. "How are you going to fit everyone in here?"

"What do you mean?" Robert asked his sister. "Seb can share his room." 

"Can he?" Liv pointed out. "He's been an only child so far. And spoiled by everyone. How's he gonna cope with someone else taking all the attention?" 

"Well, his big sister will have to teach him how." Aaron teased making a funny face at Liv who stuck her tongue out in retaliation. 

"Can we get back to planning my wedding, please?" Robert interjected. "I want to marry my husband as soon as. Not just sit around talking about what's growing inside of me." Everyone but Aaron grimaced at Robert's choice of words. "When can we get it done?" Aaron turned to him. 

"Maybe we should sack it off. Just go ahead and elope?" Robert kissed him. 

"No. I want a proper wedding. As soon as possible. And it needs to be evidenced by as many people as possible. Hell, we should be all over internet." Liv groaned disgusted and threw a pillow at Robert. 

"You are going to do everyone's head in." She told them. 

\------

Andy came back to the village. It was a reunion for the masses. Debbie stood back as he hugged his children. Victoria shrieked and threw herself at her brother whilst Diane berated her and ordered her own hug. Robert watched from a distance with Aaron next to him. 

"C'mon." He muttered to the younger man pulling him into the pub. Aaron took his hand as they walked in. Most of the pub deserted as people ran outside to welcome back their favourite Sugden. Liv and Gabby were standing behind the pub, pulling pints. "Oi, what's this?" Bernice came out from the back as Liv grimaced.

"Don't be bothered. They were just covering me for a second whilst I went to the kitchen." She smiled at Robert. "How are the babies?" He exchanged a look with Aaron. 

"I take it you haven't heard then?" Bernice crossed her arms and frowned. 

"Heard what?" Gabby and Liv helped themselves to a couple packets of crisps. "I hope you intend to pay for those." Bernice reprimanded them. Gabby nudged Liv. 

"The heiress here's got it covered." The girls chuckled together. Bernice shook her head and turned back to Robert still expectant. 

"Andy...He's back." He told her quietly. Bernice's eyes lighting up with hope. "Outside actually." She spared no time and rushed out. Robert sat down, Aaron squeezed his hand before heading behind the bar and rushing the two teenagers out. The girls grabbed a table and were joined soon by Jake. Aaron put an orange juice in front of Robert. He gave him a grateful smile but Aaron didn't move away. "I'm alright." 

"Try telling that to your face, mate." 

"Aaron Dingle makes a joke. Funny that." They shared a smile. "It's not like Bernice is my best mate but with Andy back... He's the golden boy and I'm the screw up, ain't I?" Aaron leaned on the bar. "Everyone is flocking to him."

"You know how they are. Thought he deserved everything when the whole Lawrence shooting happened and now that the truth is out and he's back in their face, they always knew he was innocent. These lot are fickle." Robert tried to smile but familair emotions of jealousy and hurt over Andy being the preferred Sugden have risen up. Aaron could see that even without the other man saying anything. He didn't like the effect that his brother's return was having on Robert. "Hey. What do you say we pawn Seb off onto my mum and Liv onto Gabby tonight?" He grinned at his partner who perked up at the idea. 

"That sounds good to me." Robert cheered up and leaned across the bar to kiss Aaron who hummed pleased into the other man's mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope everyone is staying safe! Enjoy! 
> 
> Completely unbeta'd.

Aaron swore under his breath as he looked at the monstrosity. He didn't like puzzles anyways but this was taking the mick. He glanced down at the instructions again. There were 75 pieces in total. Most of them were screws. Robert came into Seb's room and slapped his hands on Aaron's shoulders. 

"Alright. Let's get started, I guess." He looked at the different parts. "All of this just for one crib?" 

"Yeah." Aaron grimaced. "It's gonna take us ages, this."

"Yeah." Robert agreed and looked over Aaron's shoulder at the instructions. "At least it's just pictures and not written in Chinese or something like that. We can do it. Well, you can do it." He patted the bump that was growing quickly at nearly twenty one weeks. "I've gotta take these to the bog." 

"Nice." 

"What can I say? I'm a classy bloke." Robert joked as Aaron sat down and started to fiddle through the pieces. Robert was five months pregnant so it was a bit soon to start doing things like this but Aaron figured that when the twins came, there wouldn't be time for anything else. Seb was easier to manage than most kids but Aaron had a feeling that the new babies were going to be a proper handful. He even went to Hotten to look at a baby store even though Robert was pretty stern on the fact that they didn't need much and could just reuse Seb's old stuff. The younger man simply ignored him and used his own money to buy a secret stash of stuff he hid in Liv's room, buying her silence with cash and crisps. 

It came out though when Liv grassed him out because she was complaining her room was getting too small. Robert mocked him at first for buying a whole bunch of crap that would just go to waste when they still have plenty left over from when Seb was tiny. And then Robert started buying stuff. At first it was practical stuff like stocking up on diapers. It slowly evolved into less practical stuff but still useful if you squint hard enough. Ending up at enough teddies to fill up an entire wall. 

Robert came back into the room as Aaron started putting the base of the crib together. 

"Is that how it's mean to go?" He asked the younger man as he sat himself down. "Looks a bit dodgy." Aaron threw him a glare. "Not knocking your carpentary skills. You following the instructions?" 

"Yes. I'm following the instructions. You see the flipping manual opened up in front of me, don't you?" 

"Thought you just wanted to use it as a fly swatter being all thrown over there like that." Robert teased and Aaron threw the manual at him half-heartedly. "Oi, you better watch it. I'm with children." Liv came over and stood in the door frame holding Seb. 

"This looks productive." Aaron stuck his tongue out at his little sister who stuck hers out back at him. 

"Don't you have some school work to do or something?" 

"Maybe, but then you shouldn't have given me babysitting duties, should you?" She said smugly. 

"I'm capable of being pregnant, work at the scrapyard, do other work for one of the many businesses I'm involved with and still watch over Seb." Robert pointed out. "You kids these days know nothing about a good work ethic."

"Says the man who is sitting on the floor to the teenager, holding his child." Aaron made fun. "Besides, the work ethic has changed quite a lot since the 16th century, you ancient git." Liv laughed as Aaron avoided being tickled by Robert in revenge and destroyed the base of the crib he already made. "Fucking hell."

\------

Chas gave birth to a beautiful little girl. Aaron kept on pacing in the waiting room so much that Faith Dingle out of all people had told him off for being too dramatic. 

"You're prancing about so much, you're wearing the floor down. Sit down and we will get to see her soon." Robert stifled his laugh at Aaron's face of indignation when Faith turned to him. "You'll be popping soon as well, love. How long till my great-grandkids come out? And before you speak, I can call them that. When you do it, I feel old so don't try me boy." Cain snorted from the side. 

"I have about four months. Right, Aaron?" He turned to his fiance to rescue him from his weird gran but Aaron obviously missed the lesson in cues and ignored him. 

"Ooh, not long to go now. Planning any more on the way, eh? Guess we will find out soon enough seeing as you two can't keep your hands off each other." Robert laughed nervously and stood up noticing the smirk Cain was sporting. 

"I'm going to go...be somewhere else and not discuss my sex life with my fiance's weird gran." Faith made an offended noise at that as the younger man nodded. He patted Aaron's arm and left the ward in the direction of the canteen passing a lot of interested stares. The medical staff seemed to stop finding him so fascinating because they've seen him enough times at the hospital but there were everyday people who had never even heard of a pregnant man. There was a time when those looks would have sent Robert into a spiral but that part of him has seemed to quiet down since he heard his babies' heartbeats. 

There weren't many people in the canteen. He got himself an orange juice and sat down at a table in a corner, feeling his lower back giving him slight trouble. He wanted to be there for Aaron and for the new baby sister he was having but the Dingle clan was exhausting at some points and Aaron would simply tell Robert when he needed him. Robert pulled out his phone and started up a new level of Candy Crush when someone sat at his table. He looked up startled to find his brother staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Andy scoffed annoyed. 

"Hi Robert. I'm well. Sarah's doing well. I'm adjusting back to being home." He looked pointedly at Robert's stomach. "I see you've been busy. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't give me that. If you wanted to keep in touch you would have found a way to do so like you did with Diane and Victoria." Robert spat out, his hurt coming to the surface. "And don't forget that I'm the one that got you to come back. You're welcome by the way, brother dearest." A moment of silence passed between the two Sugdens.

"You're right." Andy admitted. "Thanks for that, Rob." He sighed. "I don't want it to be like this anymore. I want us to be good."

"Given our history? Fat chance of that." 

"I'm trying here. Isn't that something?" Robert crossed his arms over his chest considering, dragging Andy's attention back to the bump. "How does it feel?" He nodded to Robert's stomach. The blond Sugden could recognise that his brother was being genuinely interested and even after everything, he did still crave his family. The amount of damage he created himself was overwhelming but here was Andy offering him up another olive branch.

"Weird." Robert murmured shrugging. Andy wasn't Jack and he wasn't aversive towards emotions but Robert still felt awkward talking about his pregnancy with him. Memories of their father coming up. "But brilliant as well." He gave his brother a small smile and patted his stomach. "They're going to be trouble according to Aaron." 

"They?" Andy repeated quietly. Robert nodded at his brother's astonished face. "Wow. That's really great. Congrats, Rob." The blond man's phone vibrated with a text from Aaron asking him to come back. "I should let you go then. Seems your better half needs you."

"Yeah, he does." Robert hesitated. "We're getting married. Me and Aaron. Properly. You should come, Andy. I'd love to have you there." Andy beamed at him.

"If you're sure..." Robert nodded again. "I wouldn't miss it."

\------

Little Grace Margarita Dingle was doing well. Aaron and Robert were over at the Woolie practically every spare second they had. Robert supporting Aaron who was so excited about his new little sister. Even Liv couldn't deny that the little girl was adorable. 

In the midst of everything though, Chas was still adamant about planning the wedding. She was making wedding favours with one hand and the other was changing Grace's nappy. It was impressive. 

And the wedding preparations were moving at a rapid speed. Aaron actually got involved as well. He chose the venue, he chose the suits and the ties with only one snide comment from Robert. He even chose the band to play an instrumental cover of 'The Love We Stole'. 

Robert wouldn't budge on the flowers. Aaron nearly throttled him because of that. 

"I want white orchids." The older man said and that was that. There had to white peonies. "Mum liked them." Robert added changing everyone's prespective on his stubborness. 

Everyone was excited for the wedding. The days leading up to it were full of flurry and happy whispers. Someone even suggested that the two spend the night before separately. And they tried. 

They said their goodbyes early afternoon before Robert went to the Mill with Seb and Vic whilst Aaron and Liv headed off for the pub. Liv sharing her favourite crisps with Aaron whilst they sat in front of the telly watching some random singing contest. Paddy joined them for a little while whilst Chas was putting Grace to sleep. All three debated for a little while over the best singer before finding out that none of their choices won which brought the evening to an ending. Liv went off upstairs whilst Paddy and Aaron stayed in the living room. 

"You're ready for tomorrow?" Paddy asked Aaron with his awkward grin. 

"More so than you, I'm guessing." Aaron noticed his father shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "What?"

"What?" 

"You're either very reluctant to go upstairs or you got something you want to talk about it. Knowing you, its a chat." Paddy chuckled and patted Aaron's knee. 

"You're so brainy, aren't you?" Aaron raised an eyebrow at Paddy. "Alright. I'm just checking in. I know that with everything we haven't had a chance to talk much. Just you and I. So I wanted to take a moment and see if you're alright." The local vet stopped talking for a second collecting his thoughts. "It's just that...after everything you and him have been through. You're still set on him being the man you want?" 

"Yes." There was no hesitation in Aaron's voice. "I'm not saying this to be defiant or whatever. I love Robert. And I want to be a proper family with him. He can hurt me and I can hurt him and we will most likely given our history. But it's him, Paddy. There is no one else that even compares." He smiled at his father. "And I'm dead nervous something is gonna mess up tomorrow. So I need you to be on the look out." Paddy gave a short laugh and saluted him. 

"On it." His father confirmed getting up. "Get some sleep then." Aaron nodded as he listened to Paddy heading up. He watched the telly a little bit longer as he thought about his and Robert's first wedding. It was so different now. Now he knew that nothing could tear them apart. They have been through so much and it just made them stronger as a couple and as parents. Robert had changed a lot over the past few years into a better person but so did Aaron. 

He actually wasn't scared of being happy. He let himself feel everything without the fear of getting hurt stopping him and knew that there was one person out there who would stand by him no matter what. He felt safe with Robert despite all the hurt they caused each other. 

Robert would call him a sappy romantic and Aaron would never say it but he found himself loving Robert everyday even more than he thought it was possible for him to. He checked that the pub was locked up before he started going upstairs to get some sleep. 

The sound of the key in the lock turned him around and Aaron found himself staring into his favourite pair of green eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" He hissed at Robert who let his eyes roam over Aaron's body. 

"It's our last night as bachelors." Robert smirked at the younger man who was currently towering over him on the steps above. "Thought we might celebrate, Mr Dingle." Aaron felt his cheeks turn bright red but grinned. "Right, we gonna head upstairs or what?" They rushed upstairs trying to be as quiet as possible. As soon as the door was locked, Robert pushed Aaron against the door and started mouthing at the other man's neck. Aaron pulled Robert's button down out of his trousers and let his hands roam over the still muscular body, grazing the bump slightly. 

Robert hissed and went to Aaron's belt unbuckling it within seconds, dragging his mouth onto Aaron's both of them groaning into each other as soon as they met. Robert's hand making his way into Aaron's jeans, searching desperately for what he was craving. As soon as he had Aaron's cock in his grasp, he stilled pleased. The younger man mewling into his mouth quietly, pleading to move. 

"Fuck, you're so fit." Aaron gasped out as Robert started moving his hand slowly. 

"Back at you, future husband." Robert grinned and kissed Aaron again, the younger man bucking his hips to meet the other man half way. They pulled apart for a second so that Aaron could tug Robert's shirt off his shoulders and they slowly made their way over to the bed exchanging sloppy kisses. Aaron laid himself on top of Robert who stopped and simply looked at him for a second. 

"What?" Aaron asked quietly, lost in the other man's gaze. 

"You're so beautiful."

"Shut up." Aaron tried to hide his head in bashfulness but Robert wouldn't let him. His placed his left hand on Aaron's cheek pulling the other man's stare back. 

"I mean it. I can't believe how lucky I am. And how addictive you are. I couldn't sleep without you." Robert admitted, his thumb tracing Aaron's bottom lip. "I love you so much. It's ridiculous." Aaron leaned down for a lingering kiss.

"It's not." He nudged the other man's nose with his own. "You know."

"I know." Robert grinned back. 

The sappy romantic in Aaron would have said that they spent their night not fucking, but making love. 

Thankfully Aaron had the soppy romantic at bay. 

\------

The wedding was beautiful. 

Aaron had even given back Robert his watch with the dates of their weddings engraved. 

The speeches were the ones that got Aaron. Especially Liv's. It was short and sweet and he couldn't believe his sister was so much like him. He could see how akward she was talking about their relationship. And yet she was as happy as both Aaron and Robert. 

The nicest surprise came in the form of everyone who planned the wedding. They pulled together and got Robert and Aaron a week away in a fancy hotel as a honeymoon gift. 

Diane even showed them a rota she made for everyone to take care of Seb whilst the two were away. Robert jumped at the opportunity to get away from their family and his enthusiasm was so infectious that Aaron followed as soon as possible. 

The hotel was very fancy. It had glass grapes and cucumber water practically at every corner. Aaron felt it was a bit too posh for his liking but he could see that his brand new legal husband enjoyed the decour. They went up to the reception desk to check in and gave the reference number they were provided by their family. 

"Ah yes. Mr and Mr Sugden-Dingle." The woman behind the desk smiled and pulled out two keycards. "We hope you enjoy your stay." Robert and Aaron enjoyed amused glances as they went to the lifts. Once inside Robert put his arms around his husbands waist. 

"Did you hear that, Mr Sugden-Dingle? Now you're never getting rid of me." Aaron chuckled and loosened Robert's tie. 

"D'you reckon, Mr Sugden-Dingle?" He got a handful of Robert's mouth in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say, I didn't write out a proper wedding scene because I don't think I would have been able to do justice to the beautiful weddings that Emmerdale produced for these two. 
> 
> Cannot wait for wedding 3.0 for when Ryan comes back!
> 
> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone is safe and enjoying their quarantine. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robert came to the scrapyard to look over the business accounts aside trying to get a new client for Home James Haulage. His husband was already working hard on ripping apart a truck. 

"I'd help you but I'm not exactly dressed for it." Robert smiled as he let his eyes roam over Aaron's backside. The younger man flipped him off without turning around. 

"Do one, Robert." 

"Someone's grumpy." 

"You'd be too if you had to do this lot all by yourself." Aaron sighed and leaned on the bumper turning around to face Robert. Since the wedding both of them have been working quite hard, both men worried about their finances and wanting to be as secure as possible when the twins came. Seb's birthday was the only thing they let themselves splash out on and only because their families threw a massive party at Zak's cottage for the one year old. "Maybe I should take someone on." 

"Like who?" Aaron shrugged. 

"There's that kid Ellis." Robert frowned trying to place the new addition to the village. "He's been round our Vic quite a lot recently." Realisation dawned on him. 

"No. Not him." He said quickly earning an interested look from his husband. "It's just... we don't know anything about him and whether he would be a hinderence or whatever. And Vic should stay away from him too. She's still married to Adam technically." 

"Rob." Aaron crossed his arms. "You haven't gone and done something idiotic by any chance?" 

"No. Of course not." Robert answered offended. "Why do you have so little faith in me? I'm just trying to look out for my little sister and my husband. " He walked off to the porta-cabin feeling Aaron's eyes still on him. The work took over for a few hours for both of them but Robert knew his husband better than to think Aaron would let his weird behaviour go. So he had to come up with a good story. 

He was in the middle of creating an elaborate plan about how Ellis was secretly an international spy sent down to the village to sabotage everyone when Aaron stormed in. 

"Right, out with it." Robert shrugged innocently. "What did you do? I need to know what to get annoyed at you for." 

"I didn't do anything. Why do you always assume the worst of me?" Robert defended himself feeling irritated. 

"Because I know you, Robert. You like to hide things until they explode in your face. And you not telling me whatever it is now makes it pretty clear this is something big." Aaron placed his hands on his husband's desk and towered over him. "So cough it up now before it gets any worse." Robert was ready to deny everything and start an argument but one look at Aaron's stern face told him not to even try. He sighed and pulled out a secret phone he was keeping at the bottom of his desk drawer. 

"I was planning on surprising you for Christmas. Originally it was meant to be back before summer started but it's been a bit difficult." He passed the phone over to Aaron. "I've been working with this contact and it looks like it's worked. Emma's death is no longer a murder or a suspicious death. It's an accident and all charges against Adam have been dropped." He grinned at the brunette pleased with himself. "Now we just got to track him down and tell him he can come back." Aaron wasn't smiling. In fact he was frowning at the phone. Robert felt a small amount of dread building up in the pit of his stomach. "You know how you said you know me? Well I know you too, Aaron. So maybe you want to clue me in on what's so terrible about bringing your best friend back home." 

"Rob..." The younger man started and scowled at the window not meeting Robert's eyes. He paced a bit around the porta-cabin as well. Robert just waited for Aaron to start talking, cradling his bump. He winced as he felt a kick drawing the other man's attention back to him. "What's wrong?" 

"No, nothing. Just a kick." Robert murmured wincing again. "Reckon these two will be into football as much as you." Aaron gave him a tight smile. "Aaron, just tell me."

"You can't tell Vic." 

"Okay." Robert agreed reluctantly. Aaron took a deep breath and sat on Robert's desk as he started explaining. 

"He's texted me. Not all the time but enough to stay in touch." Robert frowned and started to speak but Aaron continued before he had a chance. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to implicate you and I didn't want you to hide things from Vic. He's... He's met someone." Robert felt his blood boil. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Being on the run has been tough for him. And he's found someone who makes it a bit easier." Robert stood up. 

"You're telling me that whilst my sister has been pining and hurting over this bloke, he went out and found someone else?" Robert's voice rising. "Not only that but you've been hiding this from me!"

"You hide things from me all the time, Robert!" Aaron pointed out. "This is Adam. He's my best mate."

"Yeah and I'm your husband! I thought we were meant to be honest with each other. Isn't that what we agreed on when we got back together?!"

"I can't exactly betray his trust! Especially when he could have gone to prison and me with him as an accomplice!" Robert ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry, alright? I appreciate that you got him cleared but he's not coming back. And you need to accept that and let everyone get on." Aaron put his hand on Robert's shoulder tentatively. "We got something more important to look forward to." Robert shrugged him off still feeling annoyed. He started collecting his stuff and shoving it into his pockets. "What are you doing?"

"It's not often that I get the upper hand when we fall out and I'm angry, Aaron. You didn't tell me something this big. You have your reasons that are fairly valid but I don't care." Robert pointed out walking around Aaron. "So I'm going to go back home, order an entire pizza to myself, think about what to tell my sister because she deserves to know and you are not to come back until late and stay on the couch." 

"What? I never agreed to that." Aaron said outraged. 

"Aaron, I'm six months pregnant and pissed off at you." Robert stormed out of the small space. "We'll talk tomorrow." He left his husband behind.

\--------

"What's the matter now?" Liv asked. Her and Gabby were in the pub when Aaron walked in and sat himself down at the bar. Chas glanced up at her son and his darkened facial expression.

"It's Robert." She told the teenagers. "There's always that one face that has someone's name all over it." Liv nodded impressed with the knowledge dropped on her. "I'm surprised you don't know it already, Liv." 

"I don't pay that much attention to their life. I'm more interesting." She grinned at Gabby who laughed. "Oh, come on sad face. What's happened between you two now?" Aaron shook his head not wanting to discuss it. 

The fact that Robert had managed to get Adam cleared off everything was truly wonderful and it showed once more how much Robert loved Aaron. He was willing to do anything to make him happy. 

But Adam was still his best mate. He may not be in the same country but the loyalty between the two never wavered. It was one of the strongest bonds that Aaron had ever shared with anyone and it wasn't easy explaining that to anyone, let alone Robert who was expecting everyone to turn on him at any seconds because of his own history. 

"Just leave it." He mumbled and asked his mother for a pint. She gave him the onceover but served him before Grace was heard crying through the back. "You need to get her?" He asked Chas. 

"No, Paddy's got her. I'm giving them some space to bond. He thinks I'm her favourite." She said smugly. "He's not wrong." Aaron chuckled at his mother's antics and drank his beer, his mind wondering over to how him and Robert would be able to sort this row out. His little sister left a few hours before out of her own will but he still stayed until closing time, respecting Robert's wishes. 

But he made up his mind about one thing. He texted Adam and told him he was free to come back to Emmerdale. Then he went home and left the choice to the Barton man. 

The couch was ready for him and there was some pizza left over. He didn't hide his grin. Even when him and Robert were not in a good place, they still looked out for one another. And because of that, Aaron knew that they would be okay.

\------

Robert went downstairs and found his husband had gotten up, made breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Aaron noticed him when he got orange juice out of the firdge and smiled sheepishly. 

"Wanted to do something nice." He said softly to Robert. "Can't really do another night on there." He pointed to the couch that was all made up. "At least not without you." Robert couldn't help himself and smiled at the sweet words. 

"I couldn't really sleep well without you either." He replied. "Though having the bed to myself was more comfortable for me." Robert patted his baby bump as Aaron observed him not coming any closer and letting the older man take the lead. "What'd you make?" 

"English brekkie but the eggs are a bit burnt." Robert sat down and raised his eyebrows expectantly at his husband. Aaron got the message and put out a plate full of food in front of him. The bacon was extremely crispy, the eggs somehow burnt and undercooked and the hash browns were still frozen solid. But Robert appreciated the gesture. "Sorry." Aaron chuckled nervously and sat down across from Robert looking unsurely at his own plate. "I don't know if you should eat it though." Robert rolled his eyes and dug into the breakfast. 

"It's alright." He gave his husband a small smile. The two stayed silent as they ate. Both trying to think of ways to break the ice and talk through their fight. Their best talks in the past have happened when one of them opened up and Robert felt that this was his turn. "I'm jealous. Of what you and Adam have. That kind of bond. I've never had it with anyone but you." He admitted to the younger man who blinked at him taken aback. "And with Andy back, a lot of that is gearing up again. I still think that you should have told me something so big though." 

"I know. I just...I didn't think it would come up to be honest." Aaron said and pushed away his plate. "I texted him and told him you did this amazing thing for him." He smiled at his husband. "I can't get over that you went out of your way to do something so incredible." Robert shrugged still picking at his food. 

"I want you to be happy, Aaron. And I know how much you miss him. And how much Vic misses him. I can't believe he is with someone else." Aaron started to speak again but Robert held out his hand across the table. "That's not the point I'm trying to make here. You and I, we're supposed to make each other better. Especially with what's coming up. Hiding things like this is not good for either one of us." 

"I know. But he is my best mate, Robert." Aaron reiterated grabbing onto the other man's hand so he wouldn't pull away. "You need to respect that my loyalty doesn't just stop with you." Robert winced at Aaron's words. "But I can offer that when I'm doing something fucked up, you're the only person I want to be doing it with." He offered Robert a grin. "This just wasn't my secret to tell." 

"I guess I can understand that." Robert took a deep breath but squeezed his husband's hand. "What am I going to tell Vic?" 

"Well, does she know what you did for him?" Robert shook his head. "Then we tell her nothing. I told him he can come back and it's his choice if he does and hers if she wants to get back with him. We're just going to stay out of it. Together, yeah?" 

"Yeah." Robert tugged on Aaron's hand. "Can you come here already, then?" Aaron was on him within a second. The plates pushed aside as he tried to climb the older man awkwardly, smashing their mouths together. 

"I love you." Aaron murmured as Robert hummed in agreement. It was at that moment that one of the twins chose to kick Robert's stomach. Aaron pulled back, his eyes big in wonder. "I felt that." They looked down at the bump as Robert was kicked again. "Oh my god. Robert. That's one of our babies." He laughed and Robert pulled his husband closer, dragging his hand through Aaron's short hair. 

"We made that." He grinned at the younger man. "You're my partner in crime, Azza." 

"Fuck, yeah." Aaron breathed out.

\--------

Aaron was holding Robert's hand as the two went in for the thirty-two week scan and trying to control himself from being too gidddy but he couldn't help it. Their babies were starting to look like actual little humans and he was so excited to meet them. 

The doctor who did the scan kept on chuckling to herself as he kept asking what every single thing was. Robert was a bit more controlled and let his husband take the rains but he grinned all the way throughout the appointment. 

"Have you started thinking about names yet?" The doctor asked them. The men looked at each other. "There's no rush. You still have about two months before they arrive. Would you like to hear the heartbeats?" 

"Yeah." Robert agreed without hesitation. They stayed silent as they listened to their babies strong heart rates, their own hearts full of love for the new babies. As soon as they got home, they put the new scan on the fridge and Robert hugged Aaron from behind, resting his chin on Aaron's shoulder just looking at the image. 

"I was thinking..." Aaron started and turned around to face his husband who was staring at him utterly smitten. "I know how much it would mean to you and how much Seb would appreciate it when he's older. What if we name one of the babies Rebecca?" He asked gently, his hands resting on Robert's forearms. 

"Are you sure?" The older man asked shocked. "You don't have to say that to make me happy or anything, Aaron. She wasn't your favourite person."

"I know." Aaron agreed. 

"In fact she was the reason we broke up, if you remember. I'm not sure I want one of our kids named after the woman who had sex with me when I was drunk and then kept the baby I didn't want." Robert spat out bitterly temporarily shocking them both. Aaron frowned. 

"You don't really talk about that." The blonde man started to pull away but Aaron held onto him tight. He could see that this was a difficult subject for his husband. "It's okay, Robert. You love Seb now and the past doesn't matter but if there is stuff you're holding onto..." He gently prodded and waited patiently as Robert met his eyes. 

"I know I messed up when I slept with her. It was all about hurting you back then. But... The fact that she was sober whilst I was drunk and angry, it never gets acknowledged." Aaron could feel the pain in Robert's words. "And she kept the baby. I love Seb so much and it's thanks to you pushing me to be a good dad to him. But if you hadn't... Aaron, she kept a child that I didn't want. These two..." They looked down at Robert's big bump. "I want them more than anything because I'm having them with the person I love. And I know you do too." Aaron smiled at his husband. "I'm not sure I would want one of our beautiful babies named after her."

"I get that. I do. But she is Seb's mother and it would be nice if we could honour her memory somehow." Aaron reasoned with his husband. "Let's at least use it as a second name for one of them. For me." He bumped his nose against Robert's, stealing a quick kiss and making the other man quirk up his lips upwards. 

"I'll consider it." Robert agreed leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against his husband's. "I did think about one name that we could both agree on." Aaron raised his eyebrows. "Ada. It's biblical so the Dingle tradition can go on, it's also a shout out to Adam a bit and it's _adorable_ according to Buzzfeed's baby names article." Aaron chuckled as Robert said the last word in a funny accent.

"I think I can live with that." He stole his husband's attention with a kiss once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Let me know how you're all doing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Did you miss me? I missed you guys!
> 
> Here's another chapter that I hope you will all love far more than the last. 
> 
> I do also want to acknowledge something. We as a fandom collectively hate Rebecca. We do. But Robert does have feelings for her. They have a friendship and he cares about this woman that we all despise. That is why I am not comfortable eradicating her from their lives. Especially since I love little Seb so much. 
> 
> I am very excited for you all to read this chapter and as this story comes to a close, I am very excited to finish it. Who knows? I might even right some one shots about this little family in the future. 
> 
> Be safe everyone!

"We need to come up with a birth plan." Robert waddled into the pub and sat down next to Liv in a booth. Her and Vic were playing cards whilst Aaron was sitting on the side watching them with Seb mesmerized. Robert huffed as he caught his breath and winced. "I need a chair." Aaron looked at him quizzically. "The table is digging into my stomach." He explained and found an abandoned chair at a table near by he fell onto. 

"Look at you. Proper pregnant." Vic teased as her and Liv started a new round of whatever game they were playing. "Got sore ankles yet?" 

"We're way beyond that, sis." Robert huffed out and grabbed his phone out of the hoodie pocket. It wouldn't zip over his stomach. He bought some large sweatpants and shirts to wear during the third trimester but for late November, it wasn't exactly appropriate fashion. Aaron's hoodies kept him comfortable and warm as much as they could and he had some scarves he used at times but Robert seriously had to consider giving up looking like a model for the next couple of months until the twins arrived. "I've been shot and it still was more comfortable than being pregnant." He fidgeted in his seat. "You." He pointed at Aaron. "We need to work out a birthing plan. I've been reading about it and it's different in male pregnancies. The water doesn't break like it does with women so we need to set a date to get the c section but it has to be either during or after the 39th week of pregnancy." Robert showed Aaron an article he was reading from the National Health Service website. Liv grabbed the phone and gave it a quick read over. 

"I didn't know they had any information on here about this." 

"It's pretty well hidden." Robert agreed taking his phone back. "I had to dig through a lot of useless stuff to get to it." He turned back to Aaron. 

"We need to plan when to do it, who is going to look after Liv and Seb, whose car we're gonna bring them in and we need to put together the pram and the car seats and there is so much to do and we are not ready." 

"I don't need looking after." Liv protested.

"Yes, you do." Both Aaron and Robert answered without hesitation. Aaron thought for a moment. "We're at thirty-five weeks at the moment." He said remembering his diary. "So we should probably schedule it for like the second week of January." 

"You just want to celebrate your birthday first." Liv mocked her big brother who stuck his tongue out at her and slapped the pile of cards before Vic's hand landed on top of hers. "Oi, you trying to slam my hand off or something?" The older woman glared at the teenager as Liv pulled the cards towards herself. Seb reaching out for the pile as well from Aaron's arms. 

"I can look after them." Vic offered. "They can come over to mine whilst you two are in the hospital. But I figured you'd all want to be there." Robert grimaced and patted his stomach. 

"It's not exactly allowed. After the twins are born maybe but during the birth..."

"Yeah, no offense to anyone but we want it to be our special moment." Aaron pointed out, his husband nodding along. Liv and Vic rolling their eyes. "Isn't it weird though? In just a few weeks we're going to have these two little people out here." He grinned at Seb. "What do you think your little sisters are gonna be like?" 

"Trouble." Vic, Liv and Robert answered simultaneously making little Seb laugh in delight. 

\-------

Bernice dragged Andy to the Mill and made him put together the twins' pram when she heard about Robert's concerns. She even bought a few things for the upcoming babies.

"I know that you're not supposed to make presumptions but I couldn't help myself." She pulled out little pink boots from the shopping bag. "They are just so cute and pink and will be perfect for my little stepnieces." She beamed looking at Robert's stomach. Andy looked over his shoulder at the boots. 

"They're nice, Bernice." She did a little happy shrug at his words and looked expectantly at Robert who was sitting on the couch. 

"I guess they're nice. Thank you." He said and looked behind him to see where Aaron had gone. Ever since Andy came back, Robert didn't want to be left without someone he fully trusted. Especially during the pregnancy. He didn't trust himself or Andy not to be openly vicious and it helped to have someone on his side in those cases because Andy Sugden was still seen as a saint in the village. 

"Why are they pink?" Aaron asked unhappy as he passed over an orange juice to Robert and came to sit next to him. Bernice huffed and sat down in the chair. 

"Because you're having girls. And girls like pink." 

"Not every girl." Aaron said. 

"But yours might. You need to be open minded, Aaron." Bernice reasoned. "Look, even if you don't like the colour, you cannot deny that your girls will look cute in these." She put the little boots on the coffee table. "I love baby clothes. Gabby was such a cute baby." She smiled at her memories. "Have you got names for them yet?" Aaron shook his head. 

"We're not sure yet." Robert looked at him confused and Aaron tried not to make it too obvious that he didn't want to discuss it with Andy in the room. "You need a hand with that, mate?" He asked the brunette Sugden who was nearly finished putting the pram together. 

"No, you're alright." Andy replied. "Can't believe you're having twins. Can't believe in this entire situation but the twins thing is weird." 

"D'you reckon?" Robert asked feeling his husband tense up next to him. 

"Isn't there meant to be a history in the family of twins? A specific gene or something?" Andy suggested. Robert shurgged. 

"Don't know. Guess I got all the weird genes." He chuckled and tapped Aaron lightly on his kneed to distract him from being antagonistic towards his brother. 

"Can't argue with that." Andy muttered under his nose. Bernice inhaled sharply and giggled hysterically. 

"Have you stocked up on the food yet?" Aaron stood up. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked Andy who only now realised he offended someone. Robert held out his hand to Aaron to help him stand up but the other man didn't notice, he was too busy glaring at Andy. 

"Aaron." Robert warned and Bernice grabbed his hand. 

"Sorry, mate. I didn't mean anything by it." Andy said trying to placate Aaron. "Really. It's just brotherly banter."

"Oh because you're his brother now." Aaron spat out. Robert finally managed to get off the couch with the help of Bernice and put his hand on Aaron's shoulder. "Where the fuck do you get off judging him?" 

"Aaron, calm down." Andy interjected. "I'm not judging anyone." Robert pushed Aaron back slightly and turned around to his brother. 

"Thanks for the help." He said, meaning it but his tone told Bernice and Andy that it was time to go. 

"What you thanking him for?" Aaron asked angrily as Bernice shuffled Andy out the door. "Doing the bare minimum?" Robert waited till he heard the door close behind them. "Bloody git. I don't want him in our house, Robert." 

"Considering that you nearly ripped his head off for a stupid comment, that might be best, yeah." Robert agreed. Aaron looked at him outraged. 

"I'm supposed to just let him talk to you that way, is that it?" He got into the older man's face. "That lad has done your family more damage than good. I can't believe that you want him back in your life." Robert shrugged. 

"He's my brother." He put it simply and Aaron's face softened. He could relate to that. Robert took Aaron's face into his own hands. "I love that you were willing to deck him over a simple comment though. It was dead sexy." Aaron huffed out a laugh and leaned his forehead against Robert's. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Aaron mumbled and swooned into their kiss as the two melted against each other. 

\----------

Aaron was busy working at the scrapyard when his mother came by with his two little sisters. 

"What are you all up to?" He asked not stopping his work because the scrap he was collecting could potentially bring in a lot of cash. 

"Making your life miserable." Chas grinned. "Catch yourself on!" She laughed and looked down at Grace in her pram. "We've just been on a walk and thought it's be nice if we came to see ya." 

"We were also scheming." Liv supplied smugly. 

"Oh, what now?" He groaned, rubbing his hands together that were nearly ice cold from the early December weather. 

"Well, we were thinking that maybe it would be nice if you and Rob went on a holiday." Liv said. "One of those things, what's it called? The babymoon." Aaron snorted. 

"Yeah, I can really see Robert up for that." 

"Well why not?" Chas asked. "It might do you two good before the babies get here. Going somewhere to relax."

"Mum, Robert's eight months' pregnant. He couldn't get on a plane even if he wanted to. And besides, he's too uncomforatble to go anywhere at a long distance. Why do you want to get rid of us anyway?" He narrowed his eyes at his sister. "If you're planning some dodgy party again..."

"I'm not! Honest." She put her hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to do something nice for the two of you. But I guess you're right." The teenager clicked her fingers. "I know!" She turned to Chas who was just as excited. "Let's get them a spa thing in Hotten for Christmas." Chas nodded along but then scrunched up her face in a frown. 

"Maybe for after Christmas. I can't have my son away from me on Christmas." 

"You're not doing any ridiculous spa stuff!" Aaron objected. "Look, it's nice that you want to do something for us but for now, just leave it be. When the twins come, then we will need your help." Chas started backing away. 

"Oh, no way love." She pointed to Grace. "I've got my own one to look after. You're going to be helping me out. It's better to pawn one off on you lot when you have three babies." She smiled happily and turned to walk back to the village leaving behind a gobsmacked Liv and Aaron. 

"She's joking." Aaron said, his voice barely a whisper. His sister turned around to him, pale as a sheet. 

"What if she's not?" Her face changed in the next moment. "At least I've got college as an excuse not to help." Aaron glared at his little sister who grabbed a pair of spare gloves from the porta-cabin and started to help him tear stuff apart. 

\--------

Robert was over on Victoria's couch, his laptop on his stomach as he was typing up a new contract deal. Nicola had been on his case to land this major client and Robert Sugden was nothing if not a hard worker. 

But he got distracted by an article popping up in his emails about the next stages of male pregnancies. He noticed the more he researched, the more people he found who have been through the same thing. It was mind blowing. 

Aaron would have taken the mick out of him at that.

"Thought you were meant to be working." Vic startled him coming into the living room with two sandwiches on a plate. "Looks to me like you're skivving." 

"Come off it, Vic. Cheers." He put the laptop to the side and grabbed a plate. "I was reading about post birth stuff. Did you know that I could start... I could start producing milk." He grimaced looking at his chest. 

"Yeah. Why didn't you know that?" 

"I only started reading this stuff recently, did I? It's all new." He munched on the sandwich. "It's disgusting. Something leaking out of my nipples." 

"When you put it like that yeah." Vic agreed. "But it's all a part of it. Women produce milk too when they are pregnant. It's totally normal." 

"Nothing about this is normal." Robert told her. "But this freak show is worth it." He smiled at his little sister happily who grinned at him and opened her mouth to show him a half chewed sandwich. "You're an adult, Vic." She shrugged satisfied with grossing her older brother out. 

\--------

"What do you mean no sex?" Robert said outraged and stared at his husband who was changing Seb's nappy in the babies' room. No longer it being just Seb's. 

"Robert, you're nearly at your due date. I just don't think it's a good idea at the moment." Aaron was being reasonable but Robert couldn't comprehend the words. "It wouldn't be comfortable for either one of us." 

"Aaron, I'm uncomfortable all the fucking time." The older man hissed. "Sex is the only time when I do feel comfortable." 

"Barf." Liv said coming out of her room and overhearing them. "At least wait till I'm out of the house before making me want to vom." She threw as she went downstairs, the men temporarily stunned by the awkwardness. 

"My point is..." Robert turned back to Aaron. "...that I actually feel better when I have my beautiful husband help me come." Aaron covered Seb's ears. 

"Watch it, you." He nodded at the little boy. "He's starting to pick things up from us." Robert looked down at his son and smiled who babbled at his two daddies. 

"He's a proper genius. Takes after me." Aaron rolled his eyes. "But we're not done here. Aaron, I can't go a month without being able to touch you." Aaron put Seb on the ground and held his hand as the three of them went downstairs to the living room, Seb taking a little break after each step. 

"Robert, it's not that big of a deal." Aaron chuckled and let Seb go onto the carpet in front of the telly with his favourite giraffe stuffed toy. "We just control ourselves a little." 

"But--"Robert started to whine. 

"No. I'm serious." Aaron stopped him. "Any position we try at the moment is going to be a big effort and I think it's just better to wait." He gently put his hand on Robert's bulging stomach. "We can wait until they come out." He smiled. "We've got forever, innit?" He leaned into Robert who met him halfway, his tongue ready to explore his husband's. Seb's babbling pulled them apart, Robert's eyes dark with lust. 

Aaron took a deep breath as Robert smirked. 

"This waiting thing may be a bit more difficult for you than me." Robert said. Aaron smirked back at the older man. 

"Maybe." He admitted, his eyes roaming over Robert's body with appreciation. "But not yet." He smiled smug and joined Seb on the floor. Robert glared at his husband before heading into the kitchen and making a start on dinner for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! I am so happy! And I am so happy to be writing the boys so happy. So here we are. Another chapter up, and wherever you are Robert, happy birthday! We miss you. 
> 
> Hope everyone is safe and well. Sending lots of love to everyone!!!!
> 
> Unbeta'd

Christmas came quickly and loudly. Aaron got Robert an outrageous hoodie with little elves all over it but it was at least warm enough for him to wear during winter and be comfortable in it, a box of new blocks for Seb and an LED sketch pad for his sister.

Robert got Aaron tickets to a concert for one of the indie bands that Aaron loved. He got three, enough for Aaron and Liv and Robert who would sacrifice himself for the occasion. He got Seb a blanket with giraffes on it and Liv a vinyl player. She was impressed and didn't even try to hide it.

Liv got Aaron a new game expansion and Robert the newest issues of a graphic novel the blond man kept going on about whilst little Seb got a personalised story book.

That was just their little family. When the Dingles and the Sugdens invited themselves over, there was wrapping paper everywhere. Kids running around the Mill, Charity arguing with Marlon over how the turkey should have been cooked, Victoria and Cain arguing over something as absurd as correct seating placement. It was chaos and clutter all over.

Robert was exhausted by the time he got into bed, his husband drunk from the celebrations cuddled up next to him and being good on the no sex rule. Aaron was being a proper gentleman throughout the last month of the pregnancy and treating Robert with love and affection. He even spoke to Robert's stomach when he thought the older man was sleeping. 

Told them about their family, about how much the twins were already loved and about how incredible their conception was. 

Aaron was a full softie underneath all the gruff. Robert loved that about his husband. But he also loved the chav thug that Aaron could be. No class or sense of style except for his gorgeous brunette locks that Aaron liked to gel back. 

Robert liked dressing his husband up when the younger man let him and his favourite memories were of their wedding night, when he got to strip the wedding suit off Aaron piece by piece. 

His husband. 

He still couldn't believe it sometimes. 

Robert listened to Aaron's soft breathing next to him, the younger man's arm thrown across Robert's chest. 

Despite everything that has ever happened, Aaron still wanted to be with Robert, he wanted him. 

There was a long list of people that have ran off leaving Robert in the dust and yes, a lot of it was because he brought it on himself but not Aaron. Aaron Sugden-Dingle still loved him. 

Robert wasn't sure if he would have reacted as well as the brunette if he found out his male partner was pregnant. He would have loved the baby because it would be theirs but he would have been freaked out. Same way he was with Seb. 

He rubbed his eyes trying to ease his mind from remembering things he didn't want.

He didn't want to say that Rebecca took advantage of him. She was susceptible to him and Robert knew that she always wanted him. But an old part of him whispered how he was drunk and she didn't stop. 

He mind raced to Seb to not go into a darker place. He loved his son so much. The first second he held the little bundle of joy in his arms, he couldn't believe that he made it. This tiny life was a part of him. It was all thanks to Aaron. 

He wasn't sure if he would have had the ability to forgive Seb for existing despite Robert's wishes if his husband hadn't shown him how incredible fatherhood could be. 

He cradled his bump nudging Aaron's hand in the process. 

Robert Sugden was a vile, scheming villainous chancer ready for the next plot to make himself richer. At least according to everyone who knew him. Especially his own father. Jack Sugden wanted a certain type of bloke as his son and Robert didn't fit the criteria at all. Maybe in another life Jack would have been alright with what Robert has made of himself but he doubted it. He never experienced his father's love like Andy did and that hurt so badly. He never thought about having his own kids. Even with Chrissie, it was a relief that she already had one grown up.

Aaron changed everything for Robert. He interlocked their fingers gently not to wake up his husband. 

Aaron came along and existed himself into Robert's heart. Into the part that he thought was beaten out of him a long time ago by the constant disappointments. He saved Robert from being an utterly horrid scum. 

As Andy once said, Aaron made him a better person. And Robert was going to dedicate his entire life to thanking Aaron for that. 

\-------

Aaron woke up feeling something was wrong. He blinked at the light from the window trying to place what exactly was different.

He turned his head to Robert snoring softly on his back, the pregnant belly going up and down with each breath, their hands intertwined over Robert's not-so-hairless anymore chest. 

Something felt off. Aaron pulled his hand away from the older man's and rubbed the sleep crust away from his eyes waking Robert up with his actions. 

"Ugh." Robert groaned running his hand over his face. "I feel awful." 

"Yeah. It's like you're the one who got mullered last night, not me." Aaron said, his voice raspy with sleep. He moved a bit and it finally dawned on him what was wrong. The older man frowned when he noticed how still Aaron was. "Robert. Did you piss the bed?" Aaron asked softly. 

"What you on? Of course not. I've got stomach cramps though." Robert protested his eyes going wide. "Why is the bed wet?" Aaron made a noncomittal noise and sat up, the duvet falling off him and exposing both of the men to the room's temperature. The bed was soaked where Robert was laying and it travelled to Aaron's side. Aaron grinned at his husband who gaped at the mess. "Is that what I think it is?" 

"I'm guessing, yeah." 

"But that's not supposed to happen." Robert felt his breathing become rapid and shallow. He sat up, wincing in pain. "I'm not supposed to--" Aaron jumped out of the bed and grabbed a bag from Robert's wardrobe putting some last minute clothing into it. Thankfully it was mostly packed due to Robert nagging him to be ready. 

"LIV!" Aaron shouted down the hall, waking up Seb in the process. 

"This isn't happening to me. It said that men didn't experience it like women." Robert muttered to himself feeling lost. Liv ran into the room holding Seb in her arms. 

"What?" She asked, her eyes widening at the sight of Robert. "Oh. I'll call Vic to come over. Do you want an ambulance?" Aaron shook his head. 

"No, but call Hotten General to let them know we're coming." He grabbed a bunch of clothing for Robert who was staring at the bed as Liv nodded and went downstairs. 

"If men aren't supposed to experience it like women then how are men supposed to experience it?" Robert kept talking to himself. "Why wasn't it clear?!" He shouted to no one in particular. "I should write a complaint to someone about the misinformation spreading." Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Robert, his hand cupping the back of the older man's neck. 

"Rob, look at me." He said gently smiling brightly at his husband. "We're having our babies now. I need you to sort of pull it together until we get to the hospital, alright?" Robert nodded, biting his lip uncertain. Aaron kissed his forehead and passed him a pair of sweatpants. "Come on, we'll take care of this later." He gestured to the bed. "It's time to meet our little girls." Robert's mouth turned upwards into a small smile and his green eyes shined bright with joy mirroring Aaron's icy blue. 

"My dad's water broke, you massive dolt!" They heard Liv shouting from downstairs into the phone. "He's going to be giving birth not collecting a blooming pizza!" 

\-------------

The hospital put him into a wheelchair from the moment they got into the car park which Robert would have hated except that he was in a lot of pain. 

Like a lot. 

It wasn't possible for him to give birth naturally but the babies wanted out and he felt it. His stomach's skin utterly sensitive and ready to be streched out even more than he thought it was possible. 

He gritted his teeth as he felt a cramp coming on, Aaron's hand in his, squeezing each other tightly, as he was wheeled into a room. 

"Mr Sugden." A nurse came into his view as he started breathing deeply in and out. 

"Sugden-Dingle." He corrected her. 

"Mr Sugden-Dingle." She acknowledged him politely. "You will need to change into a gown and we will get you prepped for the cesarean surgery." She pointed to the white square on the bed. "Will you be able to do it yourself or would you like me to help?" 

"I'll help him." Aaron told the nurse and helped Robert out of the chair. 

"Fuck." The nurse gave them a moment of privacy and stepped outside the room. Robert clutched onto Aaron's shoulder and hid his head in the base of the younger man's neck. "Aaron, I'm not doing this ever again." He told the younger man who was gently but quickly getting his clothes off. "I mean it." Robert insisted. 

"Rob, I'm not asking you to." Aaron said softly and kneeled down to take Robert's sweatpants off. He grabbed the gown and wrapped it around his husband who was holding onto the bed for dear life. "Liv called you her dad." He smirked at the blonde man. "She hasn't even called me that." Robert chuckled. 

"I'm sure I'll appreciate that more when I'm not in labour." The nurse came back into the room. 

"When was the last time you ate or drank?" She asked pushing Robert lightly onto the bed who followed eagerly as she pressed a pressure point in his back to relieve his pain. 

"I don't know. Last night?" 

"Yeah." Aaron supplied putting Robert's clothes onto a chair. "We had a Christmas do and woke up to a wet bed." The nurse opened her mouth in surprise. 

"Your water broke?" She confirmed with Robert who nodded. "That's so exciting! You know there have only been a handful of male pregnancy cases where that has happened. Mostly in America." 

"Wow, I'm so fucking special." Robert replied sarcastically as he let his head roll backwards. "Can I have something? Any pain killer would be of benefit right about now."

"Sorry." The nurse said cheerfully. "Nothing until you get into theatres. Which shouldn't be long now. We're just getting an anesthetist ready for you." He glared as she walked out cheerfully. 

"I don't like that woman." Aaron sat down on the bed chuckling. "She's enjoying seeing me in pain." 

"I think she's just being nice." Aaron suggested. Robert shook his head knowing better but grabbed his husband's hand again. 

"They're early." Robert said quietly. 

"I know." Aaron looked down at the pregnant stomach. "Maybe that's a good thing. Starting a new year with them." 

"I had a thought." 

"Already worried." The two men laughed together as Robert hit Aaron's knee lightly. "Tell me." 

"Well, we've got one of the girls sorted with a first and middle name. The second baby, I would like to honour my mum." Robert smiled sadly at Aaron. "But Andy already took Sarah as a first name so I was thinking of using it as a middle. And the first..." He hesitated taking a deep breath. "Jacqueline." He looked at Aaron waiting for the other man's reaction. Aaron stopped breathing for a moment, processing what Robert just said. 

"As in...?" He whispered not daring to finish.

"As in Jackie. For Jackson." Aaron's eyes glistened over. "But if you don't think that's right..." 

"No." Aaron protested, gulping down his emotions. His face pained and wistful. "I... Robert, that means so much to me." He leaned forward and kissed the other man deeply. "Thank you." Aaron's tears fell in between the two as he moved back in to chase Robert's mouth. "I love you so much." 

"I love you more." Robert said clutching onto the other man's shirt and biting on Aaron's lip before pulling away and hissing, leaning forward. "I fucking hate everything." He got out as Aaron rubbed his back. "They better get me into theatres within the next five minutes or I'm going to call a solicitor." 

"Sure you are." Aaron comforted and stood up to get a better angle at rubbing Robert's back. They waited for about an hour before the nurse came back in and told them they would get Robert in for the procedure. Liv rang to say that Chas and Diane were on their way to the hospital but Vic was staying over at the Mill on the couch until they got back to look after her and Seb. The two sisters of both men made a pact that they would see the twins at the same time so neither one would have the upper hand.

When Aaron brought up the 'dad' thing, Liv seemed flustered and told him that it was easier than saying 'my brother's husband who is also kind of my legal guardian is pregnant and going into labour'. She did admit that she sorted out the bed for them so when they came back, it would be nice and ready. 

Soon enough Robert was being wheeled off into the theatres with Aaron fretting closely behind. He was instructed to stay at Robert's head, holding the older man's hand to calm him down as the doctors and nurses worked their way behind the flimsy blue screen they placed at Robert's chest. 

"Is it gross?" Robert asked, not feeling anything from chest below. He knew that they were cutting him open but he was well drugged up. Even felt a little hazy as to what was happening, his mind not fully recovering from the massive pain he was experiencing a few hours ago to nothing. Aaron smiled down at him. 

"Dead gross." He replied eyes roaming over the other man. "Your guts are all over the floor." Robert grimaced at the image but a little cry interrupted them and he saw Aaron's eyes light up as he stared over the screen. "Oh my god." Robert's heart stopped as he listened to the noise that sounded utterly beautiful to him. He couldn't explain how full he felt as a second cry joined the first a few moments later. Aaron tracking every move beyond the screen. 

The little cries filled up the operating room.

"Congratulations Robert." One of the doctors said. He couldn't tell which one it was because of the facemask. "You've got two healthy baby girls." She wheeled the little beds closer to Robert's head and he saw their children for the first time. 

They were both so tiny.

Tiny bundles of pink moving their tiny little hands around. He stopped breathing as he took them in. They had little oxygen masks stifling their cries.

"They are a couple of weeks premature so they need a little assistance." The doctor explained. "But with how strong they are, we may take the oxygen off in just a couple of days." Robert let out a soft sob, his eyes still on the twins. He heard the doctor say something about stiches but he couldn't pay attention to anything other than two new little lives next to him. Aaron squeezed his hand again not daring to move. 

"They're here." Robert whispered to his husband who laughed happily not looking away from the babies.

"They're here." Aaron repeated, sniffling with pride in his voice. 

\---------

The first two days of the twins' life was spent in complete isolation with their daddies. They didn't want anyone intruding on their private time and Aaron even kicked out Chas and Diane not letting them see the babies at all. 

"They are our granddaughters." Diane said offended as Aaron wouldn't budge to let them into the room. The shades were also drawn so no one could see inside. 

"Love, you can't keep us away from those little miracles." Chas warned him.

"Both me and Robert want some privacy." Aaron explained crossing his hands across his chest. "And we know that the moment we get back home, everyone will want to get in on the twins." Chas and Diane exchanged a knowing look. "So bugger off and we will ring you when we're ready for people to meet them." He raised his eyebrows as Chas opened her mouth to speak again, silencing her in an instant. "Mum, I'm serious. We need some time to ourselves. So spread the word." He turned his back on them and went into the room where Robert was sleeping softly, drooling onto the pillow, with the twins dozing nearby. 

Aaron walked over to their beds and just watched his daughters.

One of the twins no longer needed the oxygen mask and according to the doctors, her sister wouldn't need hers in just a few hours. Aaron smiled at the little humans and let his left hand lightly touch one's hand that wrapped itself around his index finger. For something so tiny, the hold was extremely powerful and Aaron never wanted to let it go. 

He heard Robert stirr and looked up at his husband's sleepy green eyes blinking awake. It took a few moments for the older man to become aware of his surroundings and once he did, he pushed back into the pillows with a lazy grin slowly creeping up on his face. 

"Afternoon sleepyhead." Aaron whispered. Robert hummed a response and let his eyes wonder over to the two little bundles the younger man was leaning over. 

"Where's your mum?" Robert asked, his voice hoarse and quiet. The baby let go of Aaron's finger and he moved to sit at his husband's bed, their hands finiding each other immediately. "I would have thought that her, Diane and the entire Dingle clan would have set up perminent residence here." Aaron looked over the older man. Robert was tired, very tired from the dark circles under his eyes, his body recovering from the surgery. But Aaron could also see the little expressions of joy in Robert. The way that his green eyes lit up every time he opened them, the constant small smile at the edge of his mouth and the obedience he took from Aaron as the younger man told him he needed to rest or drink or eat. 

"Told them to leave us be." Aaron patted his husband's hand with his free one. "That we want them to ourselves for just a little bit longer." Robert nodded in response and looked over at Ada and Jackie. 

"They're so small." He said, disbelief lacing his voice. "They felt bigger inside me." Aaron let out a huff. "Oi, you be nice. I'm still recovering." 

"How long are you gonna milk that?" Robert just grinned in response. "I just can't believe they're here. They're growing so quickly." Aaron squeezed Robert's hand. "It's unbelievable." Robert moved slightly on the bed and tugged on Aaron's arm to lay next to him. It was a very cramped space but the younger man managed to get comfortable on his side and Robert nuzzled his face into Aaron's neck breathing him in. 

"I've got to say, I am very please that the whole milk thing is not happening to me." Robert admitted quietly. "I was worried when my water broke that it might be a possibility." Aaron closed his eyes listening to his husband. He hadn't slept properly in about two days since the twins arrived. His mind was constantly imagining the worst scenarios. Robert played with his fingers in his own hand. "I'm very happy right now, Aaron." 

"Me too." The younger man muttered into Robert's ear. 

"I'll wake you up when you've had some rest." Robert brought Aaron's hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly. "Love you."

"Love you." Aaron smiled and let himself be drawn out into slumber land.

\--------

Robert, Aaron and the twins came home eventually. Both of the men wanted a quiet night in but knew that with their families it wouldn't be possible. Especially since they refused all visitors whilst they were still in hospital.

Aaron nearly rammed into Robert as the older man went into the flat first and stopped a few steps in. 

"Robert, what are you doing?" He questioned his husband peering around the taller shoulder to see an entire Dingle clan and the Sugden family standing in their kitchen with massive smiles on their faces. "Alright, you're all proper creepy like that." He told everyone. 

"Mate, what do you expect them to do?" A voice came from behind him and he felt two very familiar hands clap his back. He turned around to see his best friend grinning at him. "It's not every day a bloke ends up giving birth." Adam Barton joked punching Robert's shoulder lightly. "We gotta celebrate it, innit?!" 

"Who let your ugly mug in here?" Aaron laughed and hugged his best friend tightly. Robert quickly following up moving the buggy slightly aside. 

"Cheers for sorting it out, Robert." Adam told him. "I mean it. I'm happy to be back home." Robert looked at his husband who was like a little kid on Christmas morning. 

"We're happy to have you." He moved over to his sister who had her eyes narrowed at Adam, letting the two best friends have their moment. He could tell that she knew what really happened with the Barton man just from her face. The chatter around the two new little babies went up in volume as Robert brought them over. Everyone gushing at how cute they were and giving Robert lots of hugs. Even Andy told his brother that he did good. Seb was very happy to have daddy home by the way he kept on clinging onto Robert's shirt. 

The blond man had insisted on wearing his button downs again but still had one of Aaron's black hoodies on that he now refused to give up. 

He nudged Vic to the side to drag her away for a private moment. The twins safe with everyone's attention on them, Chas and Diane ordering everyone to queue up to get twin cuddles. 

"You alright?" Robert asked his sister. "With him being back and everything?" Vic looked over at Adam play fighting with Aaron. "I know I should have told you but..."

"Don't, Robert." She interrupted him. "I know why it was kept a secret from me. And I can be mad at you and Aaron for not telling me but for the sake of my own sanity, I'm choosing to be the better person here." She smiled. "And I'm just going to be mad at Adam." She said clearly to make sure that the Barton man in question overheard her before making her way back to Ada and Jackie. Robert held back his laugh as he saw Adam's dejected face following his little sister. Aaron came over to Robert and took Seb into his own arms. 

"Missed you loads." He told the little boy who was now holding onto Robert's shirt from Aaron's embrace. "With this lot around, you don't got to cook for ages." Aaron told his husband who smirked. 

"Thought you preferred my cooking to Marlon's new experiments." Robert kissed his husband's cheek and let his chin rest on Aaron's shoulder. The two men watched happilly as their families fussed over the new addition to the Sugden-Dingle household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! So this is it. The end of this fic.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter fast forwards a few years. And it is by far my favourite chapter to date that I have written. I am currently working on some oneshots which are a part of this universe about this wonderful family I love. 
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful support and love. I miss these boys so much and writing has helped me big time especially during this damn pandemic. I haven't written much in such a long time that I was really worried how this fic would have been received.
> 
> I wish you all the best and hope everyone stays safe and that the Robron fandom will remain alive and Ryan will come back.
> 
> This chapter per usual is unbeta'd. 
> 
> Lots of love.

"DAD!" Robert groaned as the screaming got louder and more voices joined in. "DADDY!" He got out of bed cursing his husband who was in the shower safe and away from whatever disaster their children have created now. 

"Daddy!" An eight year old Seb flew into the bedroom. "Daddy, Jackie broke it." He held up a picture frame made from seashells, broken in two. The picture inside was a favourite of Robert's. 

Him, Aaron, Liv, Seb and the twins all together on a sunny beach in Praslin, Seychelles on one of their many holidays. 

Robert took the frame into his hands. Seb made it for him on his last birthday. 

"It's okay." Robert told his son. "We can just stick it back together. I think daddy hid some duct tape downstairs in the messy cupboard." Jackie was sitting on the couch downstairs, her light brown curls disheveled and her blue eyes big with worry as he came downstairs, Seb hot on his heels. 

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." The seven year old girl started, her lips wobbling. "I didn't do it on purpose, I promise." Ada who resembled Robert more with blonde locks and green-blue eyes was standing in the kitchen, ready to defend her sister. 

"That's true. We were all just playing and Jackie broke it by accident." Ada glared at Seb who was glaring at Jackie who was staring at Robert. "Why do you have to be so annoying?" She hissed at her brother. Robert rolled his eyes as another argument was starting up between his three children. 

"Why do you have to be on her side?" Seb countered and crossed his arms. "If you two weren't so stupid, then you would have been more careful and not broken the frame." Jackie started crying on the couch as Ada and Seb yelled at each other over who was more stupid. Robert looked around and found some superglue left over. He sat at the kitchen table ready to glue the frame back together ignoring the kids as Jackie came and sat next to him. 

"Can I help, daddy?" She hiccuped through her tears. 

"Hold this bit for me." Robert instructed his daughter. Her siblings pausing their fight as they came over to look at how their father and sister were fixing the problem. "And now this. And press them together, that's right. In a minute it will be good as new." Robert smiled at Jackie who stopped crying. "See? Even the most broken things can be always put together." He patted his daughter's head. Jackie smiled back in a very Aaron like fashion. The little girl was the spitting image of her Dingle father, down to the gruff exterior she put up whenever someone was wasting her time and her heart out on her sleeve.

Wheras Ada was a proper schemer like Robert, always thinking of ways to get ahead and competeing against Seb over who was the more intelligent kid in the family. 

Seb himself was growing into a lovely young boy whose moral compass was not as pure of heart as it should have been. 

Ada and Seb were so much alike and reminded Robert of himself too often with their uncanny resemblence to him. He worried about unleashing them onto the world outside of the Emmerdale village. 

"Daddy." Seb interjected Robert's thoughts. "Can I go over to Uncle Adam's before?" He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout practiced to perfection. "He said he's going to teach me how to herd sheep." Ada jumped up and down excited. 

"Oh! Can I come? Can I come?" She parrotted. "I'm so good with animals." Robert rubbed his eyes feeling a familiar topic cropping up as he heard his husband walk down the stairs. "We should have some animals, daddy. Animals can help stress and you've got so much stress."

"Do you reckon?" He asked his daughter who gave him an innocent smile. 

"Of course you do. We're a handful." She replied proudly. Aaron snorted and placed a kiss on the top of Robert's head. "Daddy, we're getting a dog." Ada proclaimed to Aaron. 

"No. We're not." Robert said sternly. "And you're not going anywhere today. You'll see uncle Adam later." He turned to Aaron. "Have you heard anything from Liv?" The younger man shook his head and grabbed himself a cup. "It's early. She'll let us know." Robert assured his husband ignoring the way Ada and Seb were starting to argue over whose fault it was that they were not going over to Adam's. Aaron cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows expectantly at the little boy and the little girl who stopped talking immediately and had the sense to look ashamed. 

"Sorry, Seb." Ada said quietly. 

"Sorry, Ada." Seb returned and the two hugged reluctantly. Aaron nodded pleased and turned to his husband. Robert hated that Aaron could make the kids behave with a simple look whilst he had to resort to bribery. 

"It's her first day. I wouldn't expect her to text me straight away." Aaron told Robert and sat down putting his cup of coffee in front of the older man. "What's this?" He pointed at the frame that Jackie was still holding. 

"I broke it." The little girl admitted in a small voice not looking away from the broken object. "Daddy fixed it." Aaron smiled at Robert who shrugged trying to be modest. 

"Daddy can be useful like that." The younger man leaned in and kissed Robert lightly. "You excited for today?" The blonde man groaned and dropped his head onto his forearms. 

"Do we have to?" He asked making Aaron chuckle. "Can't we just stay home?" 

"Or go to uncle Adam's?" Ada interjected earning herself a glare from Robert. "Daddy, I just think it would put you in a good mood to go and see some sheep." Seb nodding beside her. 

"Oi, you two, stow it." Aaron ordered and pointed upstairs. "Get ready and I don't want to hear anymore out of anyone about any sheep." Ada rolled her eyes dramatically but was the first one to go up with Seb and Jackie following. Of course Seb and Ada then decided to make it a competition over who could get ready first. Aaron sighed as he heard them arguing upstairs. "I'm putting one of them in the boot if they can't stop giving me all this aggro." Robert snorted and leaned into his husband. "It's not so bad, Robert." Aaron murmured into his ear, rubbing circles on the older man's back. "There was a time when you thought you might not even live to celebrate your 40th birthday." 

"That's extremely comforting. Thank you." Robert said sarcastically. 

"You're welcome." The smugness in his husband's voice evident. "Now get up and have a shower, you old geezer." 

"Aaron." Robert reprimanded his husband who once again raised his eyebrows. 

"You're telling me you don't still have dry cum on your stomach?" Aaron grinned at the older man who stilled for a moment.

"Fair point." 

"I thought so." Robert chuckled and kissed his husband slowly before going up the stairs and ignoring their children arguing loudly. 

\----- 

The Woolpack was packed with practically the entire village. It seemed that no one wanted to cross Chas and reject her invitation to Robert Sugden-Dingle's 40th birthday party. It helped that a lot of the village was made up of Dingles that he helped out at one point or another. 

Aaron placed a pint in Robert's hand as Adam came into the pub with a stroller and stole his attention away. Robert wanted to take a look at his nephew as well, little Harry Barton now nearly a year old, but Andy was talking to him about some trip he was taking Bernice on and as boring as it was, Robert felt obligated to sit there and listen to his brother. 

"I think she will be well pleased when Gabby joins us." Andy said. Charity and Chas were singing some dreadful song that Robert could have sworn was Taylor Swift at one point on the karaoke. "Oh, speaking off. Has Liv said messaged you lot yet?" 

"No." Robert admitted feeling antsy and nodded at Aaron. "He's being calm about all this but I just want to know she's alright. London is not exactly the best city for her to be on her own." Andy knocked Robert's knee with his own. 

"You're sounding like Vic, all paranoid." He laughed at that. Him and his sister have become eerily similar since he became a parent. "Come on, Rob. Sarah's there looking out for her as well. Don't worry." 

"Sarah's younger and at uni." Robert pointed out a flaw in his brother's logic. "Liv is the one looking out for her."

"Regardless, they have it sussed out." Andy placated. "Her, Gabby and Liv are a force to be reckoned with. That city has no idea what's hit them." He patted Robert's shoulder and went up to the bar to get himself another drink. Andy seat instantly occupied with Ada's who smiled innocently at her father. 

"What?" Robert narrowed his eyes at the little girl. "Who did you upset now?" Ada shrugged however she still had that angelic smile on her face and Robert knew the seven year old better than he knew himself. She was up to something. 

"I just want to sit next to my daddy on his birthday. I don't get why you are always so suspicious of me." She explained, her legs bouncing cheerfully. 

"That's because you've got my genes." He looked over at Aaron who was still with Adam and the baby. Ada hummed cheerfully as his gaze went around the pub and settled on a very frustrated Ross Barton who was scrubbing the face of one Moses Dingle. "That." He pointed to them. "That wouldn't be your handiwork would it?" Ada beamed at her father. 

"That's kid stuff, daddy. I am far more evil. But Seb isn't." She cackled as she sold out her brother and jumped up as Andy came back to the table. "Hi Uncle Andy."

"Hi sweetheart." He patted her head and she skipped away to where Jackie was playing cards with Grace and little Evie at another table not giving Robert the chance to interrogate her on what exactly Seb did to Moses and why. "What was that about?" Andy asked his brother. 

"She's just doing my head in. That's all." Robert smiled fondly at his daughter who grinned back proudly. 

\----------

"I told you not to!" Jackie shouted at Seb and hit him with a stuffed animal on the head. Aaron sighed and looked at Robert considering if he should get involved or if the two of them should sneak away to his old bedroom upstairs. Robert was worn out from the day yet somehow the celebration wasn't stopping even though it's been going on for five hours already. 

"Nope." Robert said feeling Aaron's eyes on him. "I've already had to deal with one kid related crisis today." Aaron's mind flashed to the screaming much Ross and Robert had for a few minutes before the cake came out. Jackie had now picked up a plastic fork she was stabbing into her older brother's arm and Aaron knew at that moment he had to intervene. He walked over to the two kids and grabbed Jackie's wrist mid-stab. Seb smiled gratefully at him. 

"You either tell me what's going on or I'm sending one of you to dance with Nana Faith." Both of the kids paled and immediately started to explain one over each other. Aaron glanced up at his husband who was smirking behind a pint. "One at a time." 

"He took my bear!" Jackie showed Aaron a little brown bear that had an eye patch sewn on. "Look what he did!" 

"I was doing something nice!" Seb argued back. "You were so sad that his eye fell out!"

"I could have glued it back on!"

"He looks cooler now!" Aaron closed his eyes as his children kept on arguing over nonsense. "You should say thank you that I'm such an amazing brother, stupid!"

"I didn't want a stupid eye patch, you stupid head!" Jackie went back to hitting Seb with her bear. Aaron crossed his arms and waited for her to stop before taking the bear out of her hands. 

"Enough." He growled at his children. "Today is daddy's birthday. Stop causing trouble. You recognise that your brother wanted to do something nice and you recognise that you took something of your sister's without premission." He thrust the bear back at Jackie who held it close to her chest with a pout. "Now behave properly or you're all grounded." He warned them, ignoring his mother's amused look and went to sit back down by his husband who was leaning back in his seat with a smug smile. "Don't start." 

"Not going to, dear husband." Robert tugged on Aaron's shirt to bring their mouths together. "I love you."

"I love you too." Aaron grinned and leaned in to kiss him again but was interrupted by Ada coming up to stand next to them holding a disheveled and dirty mutt in her arms. "What?" He looked at the little pup who was shivering and whimpering slightly, curled into Ada's body. Jackie and Seb immediately ran over, their fight forgotten. 

"I found him in a bush tangled up." Ada said sadly. Robert leaned forward and took the little pup out of her hands. "I think he's bleeding. I'm going to get grandpa to check him." She ran off to find Paddy as Robert looked the dog over. Jackie and Seb touching him carefully and tentively. Aaron reached out to take the small dog who was far too thin and looking scared. 

"Hi." Aaron glanced at his husband who was biting his lower lip. The older man nodded confirming what Aaron already knew. Ada just found a stray pup for their home. "It's okay." Aaron muttered to the dog who nuzzled into his chest. "You're going to be alright." Ada came back dragging Paddy with her. 

"Oh, hello there precious." Paddy looked at the little animal. "You're alright. No need to be scared. Although from the way you're looking, I'm guessing you're not very sure of that. Let's take it back to the surgery." Aaron, Robert, Seb and the girls followed Paddy, the party no longer important. 

\----------

The dog was in perfect condition other than hungry and its' fur completeley matted. Paddy had to shave the poor pup but he was a very brave little animal looking scared but not barking or biting. Just whimpering a lot. 

Robert looked to Aaron who was already in love and he didn't even want to try to stop it. The kids crowding and petting the dog and each taking turns carrying it back home. 

"I want everyone to listen very carefully." Robert said sternly turning four pairs of eyes to him. "I don't want this dog anywhere near mine and dad's bed." He said pointedly looking at Aaron. "Everyone got that?" His husband smirked in response. 

"But he can sleep with us?" Jackie asked cautiously holding tightly onto the small animal. 

"Yeah, alright." Robert gave in as they got back to the Mill. "You need to be careful though, look at him. He's utterly scared so no shouting or arguing." The three kids beamed at him and ran up the stairs to the bedrooms with the dog. Aaron wrapped his arms around Robert's waist with a knowing smile. 

"Soft lad." He muttered leaning in for a kiss Robert was only happy to reciprocate. "I thought you didn't like dogs."

"Never said that." Robert rested his hands on Aaron's forearms. "Just not a fan of having to clean up after them." 

"I'll sort it, yeah?" Aaron offered. "Happy birthday, husband." 

"Thank you, husband." They leaned into each other again softly. "Hope there's going to be another present waiting for me upstairs." Aaron grinned at the older man, his face blushing a scarlet red Robert adored. 

The two men swaying in each other's arms for a little while, ignoring the entire world around them and deliriously happy with each other. Forever. 

\--------

Robert was holding his hand as they stared at the damn object. They have been waiting for nearly two minutes now and still nothing showed on the little screen. 

"Are you sure it's not broken?" Robert asked quietly. 

"You bought it." Aaron snapped at the older man. They could hear their kids out in the garden playing with the dog they named Roscoe. 

"Maybe you did it wrong." Robert suggested. 

"It's pissing on a stick. I didn't think there was some special way to do it, did I?" Aaron asked incredulous. Robert rolled his eyes as the younger man took a deep breath. "What happens if I am pregnant?" He bit his lip worried. 

"If you are, then we deal with it." Robert smiled and bumped his shoulder. "Together. Like always." Robert's phone pinged with the two minute alarm. The two men turned away from each other and looked at the stick. "Well I guess that answers that." Aaron started to grin. He picked the test up. 

"Three weeks. It worked." His face was turning red from how much he was smiling and Robert couldn't help but return the happy smile. Aaron felt a flutter in his chest. "It finally worked, Robert." 

"We're having another baby." Robert whispered in amazement, his eyes dancing over Aaron's face. They laughed together as the news hit them. "I love you, Mr Sugden." 

"I love you too, Mr Dingle." Aaron chuckled and leaned into his husband who even after all these years, was the only man Aaron ever wanted and needed. And he knew that it was the same for Robert. Their love everlasting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: [dominikadecember](https://dominikadecember.tumblr.com/)


End file.
